Promesa Fantasma
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Traducción. Sam Manson es hija de una familia de clase alta. Perdió a su mejor amigo cuando este se perdió a la edad de 6. Ella cambió y olvidó una promesa infantil. 6 años después conoce a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello blanco. AU DxS.
1. Prólogo

**Promesa Fantasma**

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Son divertidas las palabras que puede decir un niño de seis años... _

_Una Promesa que puede durar largo tiempo... _

* * *

Un niño con cabello negro y corto estaba sentado, recargado contra un muro de piedra mármol, medio mirando una ciudad. El viento estaba helado como hielo, pero no le afectaba, mecía sus pies hacía adelante y hacía atrás mientrás se estiraba 

"Hey Sammy... ¿podrías prometerme algo?" preguntó mirándola y sonriendo, sus azules ojos iluminados al mirarla "¿por favor?"

Una niña con cabello corto y negro se volvió a mirarlo, mientras su vestido rosa pastel se movía con el viento

"¿qué cosa Danny?" preguntó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza "si tiene que ver conmigo y este vestido, por favor dímelo"

El chico llamado Danny se rió "no, no... ¡es sobre el futuro!" dijo emocionado

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sam de nuevo moviendo su cabeza "¡falta demasiado para que ocurra!" dijo mirándolo.

"bueno, papá me dijo que pronto habré crecido y entraré a algo llamado 'pubertad' y quiero tener las cosas claras" dijo mirándola y luego miró su mano "Sammy, dime que jamás vas a cambiar... ¿por favor?"

Sam le dirigió a Danny una mirada confusa "¿esta bien? lo prometo" dijo con una sonrisa "¡vamos! creo que mamá esta preparando pastel en mi casa"

"¡espera! una cosa más"

"¿qué?" preguntó Sam de nuevo moviendo su cabeza

"cuando hayamos crecido... ¿te casarías conmigo?" preguntó con curiosidad

Sam se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "claro, eso significará que seremos los mejores amigos para siempre"

"¡genial! ahora vamos, tengo mucha hambre" dijo Danny rebasándola "¡vamos! te reto a una carrera"

* * *

_Realmente divertido ver como los niños malentienden las cosas..._

* * *

**---  
Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Antes de que pregunten aclararé algo, este fic NO es mío, lo estoy traduciendo, el original se llama "Phantom Promise" y es de la autoría de Karen Kano quien me dio el permiso el original tiene ya sus 9 caps así que téngan paciencia. Me gusto el fic porque me pareció muy tierno y procuraré traducir lo que lleva pronto**

**Saludos a todos**


	2. Ciudad de Amity

_Capítulo 1_

_Ciudad de Amity_

* * *

_6 años después_

"¡Samantha siéntate correctamente!... ¡los codos fuera de la mesa!" siseó una mujer de cabello rojo y corto. La señora Manson miró duramente a Sam. "Eres una señorita, Sam. Comienza a actuar como una." dijo sin mirarla, comiendo apropiadamente. "Todas esas clases deberían hacer algún efecto en tí... ¡y lo que estás usando no va de acuerdo con nuestro apellido!"

Sam contempló sin interés su ensalada. "Entendido madre." dijo suspirando. "¿me puedo retirar?" preguntó y sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie. "No me siento con ánimos de sermones." dijo saliendo del comedor antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo. "Iré a dar una vuelta." dijo tomando su chaqueta color púrpura.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella, se apretujó más la chamarra por culpa del aire frío que estaba golpeándola. Su cabello corto estaba recogido por una media coleta y su falda negra con rayas verdes, se movía con el viento. Sus ojos lavanda contemplaron la vacía calle de la ciudad de Amity.

La ciudad de Amity, magnífica a su modo. No sólo porque casi todos los niños poseían un poder especial, sino porque la ciudad en sí poseía un regalo.

Sam aún no había madurado en ese aspecto, es decir no tenía control sobre sus poderes. Los cuales, sin embargo, eran algo único, tenía el poder de los ángeles en sus manos.

Deteniéndose a medio camino, alzó la vista hacia la colina que se veía delante. Un castillo se alzaba majestuosamente, con la oscuridad llenando el cielo que lo rodeaba. Las personas que trabajaban ahí siempre estaban hablando sobre lo escalofríante que lucía, o lo raro que lucía el rey cuando estaba enojado.

Era verdad, sus padres eran de clase alta -y unos snobs-. Pero ella era totalmente lo contrario. Sólo comía verduras y frutas. Nunca comería nada proveniente de ningún animal. Aún así ,sus padres aún pensaban que era una niña pequeña y que le podían decir que hacer o que vestir. Pero a los 16 podría tener algo más de independencia.

Finalmente llegó al punto a donde deseaba llegar, se sentó contra un muro de piedra mármol. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el muro. Cerró los ojos tratando de deshacerse de los tristes recuerdos, un rostro y un nombre borrosos. "Desapareció hoy..." murmuró suavemente mirando el pueblo. Su mirada se endureció ligeramente ante la visión. "Pero por que... ¿por qué simplemente desapareció?" le preguntó a nadie en particular. "No recuerdo nada de él, sólo que le gustaba mirar las estrellas." dijo alzándo la vista al cielo. "Y sus ojos... color azul óceano." murmuró suspirando. "Tengo que dejar de _hacerme_ esto.." susurró lentamente hacia sí misma. Y mientras comenzaba a levantarse, escuchó a alguien acercarse detrás de ella. "¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó tomando una piedra, dirigiendo su vista en esa dirección.

"Calma, calma, vine en son de paz." dijo alguien con voz profunda. Dejando de lado la oscuridad, vio a un chico de cabello blanco como la nieve y hermosos ojos verdes mirándola. "Perdón por asustarte."

"No me asustaste." dijo ella arrojando la piedra al suelo y cruzándose de brazos. "¿Quién eres? jamás te había visto en el pueblo."

El chico parpadeo un par de veces, luciendo algo herido antes de cambiar su expresión por una media sonrisa. "Phantom." dijo sin rodeos. "Y dime cariño... ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Sam le dirigiró una dura mirada. "Sam Manson."

"Oh una Manson, una de esos ricos y poderosos snobs." dijo sonriendo con suficiencia mientras ella lo observaba fríamente.

"¡Yo no soy así!" siseó la chica mirándolo con odio. "acabas de arruinar mi tarde en soledad, este es mi lugar para pensar."

"Bueno, pues parece que tendrás que compartir, _Sammy._" dijo suavemente, mirando como sus ojos se abrían de par en par por un segundo.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" preguntó Sam de nuevo mirándolo con rabia.

"Sam." dijo dándose vuelta. "es todo por esta noche, tal vez nos veamos más tarde." dijo el chico moviendo la mano en señal de despedida. "¡Buenas noches, Sam!"

Sam lo observó alejarse volando... uno de esos niños 'especiales' con poderes. Alejó la mirada. _"Me llamó Sammy."_ pensó sobando su cabeza. "_Bueno, no importa... debo ir a casa._" se dijo corriendo con rápidez.

Phantom contempló a Sam con tristeza. "Conque era cierto... realmente me olvidó."

**---  
Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
De nuevo repito. El fic NO es mío, yo sólo lo traduzco (Original "Phantom Promise" by Karen Kano")  
Gracias x los reviews, me encargaré de decirselo a la autora...  
See ya guys**


	3. Danny Phantom

_Cap. II Danny Phantom _

* * *

Sam abrió lentamente la puerta principal, estando consciente de lo temprano que había salido de casa luego de la cena. Miró alrededor con cautela y cerró la puerta en silencio. 

"Samantha Manson... ¡¿dónde has estado!?"

Sam se detuvo y observo detrás de su hombro a su madre y padre observándola furiosos. "hola mamá, hola papá." dijo sobando su cabeza. "¿Por qué no están en el castillo? pensé que tenían una cita con el rey." dijo mirando a su madre que se había puesto algo nerviosa.

"¿Dónde has estado jovencita?" preguntaron sus padres ignorando totalmente su pregunta.

"Fuera del pueblo.." murmuró alejando su mirada con molestia. "es decir, rayos, ya tengo 16 años, soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola."

"¡No lo eres! no hasta que sepas como controlar tus poderes." soltó su madre señalándola. "Se supone que debes estar en clases, estudiando, es por tu salud."

"Mi salud es perfecta." dijo alejando la mirada, sabiendo que era mentira. "...Iré a mi cuarto." dijo en voz baja, caminando entre sus padres y subiendo las escaleras.

Lentamente cerró la puerta tras sí, Sam se sentó en la silla cerca de su cama. "Desde que mis poderes han disminuido... me he vuelto débil." susurró tristemente. "Debe de ser la depresión, supongo." se dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "...Prontó sabré suficiente."

Por sus poderes extraños era apodada '_Maldición Angelical_' era diferente de todos los demás chicos del pueblo. Los otros sabían como controlar sus poderes pero ella era... diferente.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración se levantó. "Debo dejar de pensar en eso. Sólo debo dejar de usas mis poderes de nuevo. Al menos hasta que algo muy grave ocurra, no tengo otra opción." estirándoese, se dejó caer en su cama y comenzó a pensar en Phantom. "El chico de hoy, se parecía a él..." murmuró dándose vuelta de lado. "Bah, será mejor que le comente a Tucker mañana..." susurró despacio mientras se quedaba dormida.

"Samikins... ¡despierta! hay alguien que quiero que conozcas!" chilló la madre de Sam desde las escaleras.

Sam gruñó y observó la ventana, el sol ya estaba en lo alto iluminándo la fría ciudad de Amity. "Ya voy.." murmuró mirándose en el espejo. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su pequeña coleta mal hecha. "debe ser otro tipo con quien mamá trata de relacionarme... puesto que me llamó 'Samikins.'" hizo una réplica de la voz de su madre. Sonriendo ligeramente, y luego de cambiarse, caminó al tocador y agarró un cepillo para arreglar su cabello. "Aquí vamos." arregló su cola de caballo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta

"Samikins... ¡dáte prisa!"

Gruñendo en voz baja gritó. "Ya voy, rayos..." cuando caminó a las escaleras se congelo al ver a su madre sonriendo ampliamente hacia ella, al lado de... un chico con cabello blanco. "_Maldición.._." gruñó en voz muy baja.

"Samikins, él es Daniel." dijo la señora Manson sonriendo. "será nuestro huésped por un tiempo... ¿no es fabuloso?"

¡No! No lo es, pensó antes de dibujar una sonrisa muy fingida. "Por... supuesto." dijo mientras a su ojo le daba un tic.

"¡Oh! tengo una idea... ¿por qué no se van juntos a la escuela?"

"¡No!" "¡Seguro!" dijeron al mismo tiempo. Luego se observaron por un segundo.

"Bien... vámonos... quede de verme con Tucker antes de clases." dijo Sam caminando entre su madre y Daniel.

"Gracias por dejarme quedar, señora Manson." dijo Daniel haciendo una reverencia antes de correr en dirección a Sam.

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia prudente de la casa, Sam lo observó y siseó. "Y dime _Phantom... _¿planeas quedarte en mi casa?"

"Si y preferiría que me dijeras _Danny_." dijo devolviéndole la mirada. "¿Cuál es tu problema?" preguntó sin rodeos parándose de pronto.

"Yo- ¡no tengo nada! sólamente me estás exasperando." dijo Sam mientras se paraba. "Mira, sólo aléjate de mí. No quiero que te me acerques más." dijo dando la vuelta.

"Tu madre me dijo que te vigilara, dado que tus, ehm, _'poderes'_ hacen que te desmayes." sonrió Danny. "Significa que eres débil."

"¡No soy débil!" gritó Sam tomandolo desprevenido. "... sólo porque no puedo controlarlos, no significa que sea débil!"

Los ojos de Danny se suavizaron un poco antes de alejar su mirada. "esta bien, lo que digas."

Sam ladeó un poco su cabeza, suspirando de alivio. Vio a Tucker adelante. "Hey Tucker!"

Un chico afroamericano alzó la vista de su video juego. "Hey Sam." mirando detrás de ella notó a Danny. "¿Quién es?"

"Él es... alguien que esta molestándome."

"Danny." dijo él ignorándola. "Danny Phantom." sonrió y miró a Tucker quien sonrió.

"¡Eres un fantasma entonces! Eso es genial... ¡igual que el rey!"

"El rey tiene asuntos..." siseó Danny apartando su mirada.

Sam no podía no estar de acuerdo, pero apartó la mirada.

"Te veré luego Tucker. Tengo clases, nos vemos." dijo corriendo hacia la escuela, pero las palabras que Danny Phantom le dijo seguían presentes. _"Le voy a probar que esta equivocado hoy en clase..._"

**---  
Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
dado qeu Karen subió el ep. 10 yo me sentí con la obligación de subir este  
y como aviso de último momento si no tengo 20 reviews en Adictiva Venganza no crean que actualizaré, no señor (toy rebelde)  
y en otras cuestiones... díganme que no soy la única que creció con Cri-Cri... descubrí en youtube un video animado con la canción "La muñeca Fea" y me puse a llorar como si fuera pequeña... esa canción siempre me ha hecho llorar  
bueno, luego de mis traumas los veré en otra ocasión ah y dice Karen que grax x los reviews  
p.s. en un fic AU... ¿quién sería mejor hermano para Sam... Dash o Gregor?  
ah y de la edad de Sam... no pregunten, yo traduzco tal cual y ahora no tengo ganas de interrogar a Karen ¿okay?**


	4. Un Robado Primer Beso

_Cap. III: Un Robado Primer Beso _

* * *

La clase de Ingles siempre le había parecido sencilla a Sam. Poesía, contar una historia, sin mecionar hacer un reporte de lo que más te gusta. 

La campañana de la escuela sonó dejando saber a los profesores que la primera hora había concluído. "Bien clase, eso fue suficiente." Anunció la profesora, acomodándose su largo cabello naranja. "Recuerden que el reporte vale la mitad de su calificación." parecía tener alrededor de 19 años, pero actuaba como si tuviera más edad de la que representaba. "Es todo por hoy." dijo dando la vuelta mientras comenzaba a borrar y a limpiar el pizarrón.

Levantándose de su silla, Sam puso sus libros en su mochila. "¿Jazz?" dijo Sam en voz alta frotando su cabello. "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Seguro Sam, pero rápido que no queremos que llegues tarde a tu próxima clase." dijo Jazz mirando a Sam y sonriendo levemente. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es sobre, bueno, mis poderes... tengo una pregunta." dijo mirando hacia sus botas. "¿Hay algún modo en que pueda usarlos sin... desmayarme?"

Jazz sacudió su cabeza mirándola con seriedad. "Sam, no hay modo de que puedas usarlos, sin desmayarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo." Sam observó a Jazz. "Hay un idiota que me llamó _débil_... y quiero demostrarle que está equivocado."

"Ah, lo que quieres es probar que esta mal ¿es eso?"

"Correcto."

"Bueno," Jazz se dio la vuelta y se sentó detrás del escritorio, arreglando lo que necesitaría para la siguiente clase. "No te tomes lo que dijo ese chico tan a pecho."

"Pero ese estúpido..._Phantom_, realmente me exaspera." murmuró Sam en un siseo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Gracias, Jazz." haciendo un gesto de despedida, se dio la vuelta.

Cuando el mejor amigo desapareció junto con toda su familia, incluida Jazz, Sam había sufrido un 'debilitamiento' en sus poderes. Por culpa de la depresión. Pero cuando Sam cumplió 14, Jazz apareció repentinamente. Su familia la tomó bajo su cargo hasta que la chica se hubo curado. Conforme paso el tiempo, Jazz consiguió un trabajo como la profesora de Inglés de la preparatoria. Lo cual ayudó a Sam, bastante. Dado que toda la escuela le hacía burla por su '_maldición_.'

Jazz también la despidió y regresó su atención a sus papeles.

* * *

E.F. vino rápido, el olor en el gimnasio no era lo que se dice agradable. Sudor y calcetas de deporte. Suficiente combinación como para provocarte naúseas. 

"¡Muy bien ustedes nenitas!" gritó el maestro del gimnasio. "Es hora de hacer unas cuantas lagartijas." alguien alzó la mano con tal rapidez que el profesor dejo escapar un suspiro. "¿Si, Paulina?"

"¿Esto se relaciona con nosotras tocando el suelo, con nuestras manos?" preguntó despistadamente.

"Por supuesto."

"Pero profesor..." Paulina hizo algo raro con sus ojos. "¿Podría por favor no hacerlas?"

El maestro parpadeo y asintió provocando que la chica sonriera con suficiencia. "Oh, eso ha sido tan amable." dijo tomando asiento en las gradas.

Paulina, la niña más popular de la escuela gracias a su poder especial. No era broma, su habilidad de ganar popularidad era su poder.

Sam le dirigió una mirada casi homicida a Paulina, quien afortunadamente no se dio por aludida. Suspirando, Sam se agachó y comenzó a hacer sus lagartijas.

Luego de un rato, el profesor de gimnasia sopló su silbato. "Muy bien, todas a los campos! Es hora de practicar esos poderes suyos que tienen!" Sam dio un paso, pero el profesor la detuvo. "Señorita Manson, sabe que no le esta permitido ir ahí." señaló una banca. "Ya sabe que hacer, siéntese y lea o algo así."

Sam dio un paso atrás y se sentó en la baca, suspirando suavemente mientras el profesor daba la vuelta.

"_Entonces eres muy débil..._"

"No lo soy..." susurró lentamente, poniéndose en pie. "¡Profesor!" gritó hacia él.

"¿Qué ocurre señorita Manson?"

"¿Podría por favor intentarlo?" preguntó mirándolo con seriedad. "Quisiera saber si he mejorado."

El profesor se volvió hacia ella. "Señorita Manson, no puedo darme el lujo de permitir que usted se desmaye. Me metería en problemas."

"Si me desmayo, me encargaré de decirles que ha sido culpa mía." dijo ella cerrando sus puños. "Por favor."

"Deja de lloriquear Sam, todos sabemos que no puedes usarlos." dijo Paulina entrometiéndose.

"¡Claro que puedo!... ¡Sólo observen!" dijo con un tono de voz enojado. Cerrando sus ojos. "Sólo observen..." los abrió y de pronto parecía la mirada de un gato. Provocando que todos los presentes dieran un paso lejos de ella.

"¡Señorita Manson!... ¡Deténgase!"

La chica no dijo nada, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras dos alas púrpuras aparecian en su espalda. El brillo debajo de la joven se detuvo y ella puso una mano en su boca sintiéndose de pronto bastante mal. Un agudo dolor atravesó su pecho. "Ah.." se quejó ligeramente, asombrada cayó sobre sus rodillas y las alas desaparecieron. "No soy débil..." siseó para sus adentros, cerrando los ojos y cayendo hacia delante. Desmayándose.

Toda la clase de gimnasio se le quedo viendo, incluida Paulina quien tenía una mirada en su cara que parecía sugerir '¿qué demonios fue eso?'

Ninguno de los presentes había visto sus poderes antes... así que el shock inicial fue reemplazado por silencio.

"¡Señorita Manson despierte!" el profesor se inclinó hacia su pecho, pero no escuchó el latido de su corazón. "¡¿Alguien tiene idea de como practicar la RCP?!" sonaba frenético. "¡Vaya por ayuda!" le ordenó a Paulina.

Sam no estaba respirando en ese momento.

* * *

"¡¿en serio puedes hacer eso?!" preguntó Tucker sonriendo con una amplia sonrisa. "la clase de Educación Fisica casí habrá terminado para las chicas. ¡Deberías intentarlo!" 

"Bah, no soy así... no soy esa clase de pervertido." dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. "Además..." suspiró Danny cruzado de brazos. "No hay mucho que ver ahora."

"Es verdad."

"¡Alguien que me ayude!"

Danny y Tucker parpadearon mientras daban la vuelta, alguien estaba corriendo frenéticamente, Se levantaron con rápidez. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Sa-Sam Manson, usó sus poderes y no está respirando." dijo Paulina contemplando a Danny. "Oh por favor, ayúdenla..."

Los ojos de Danny se abrieron ampliamente y con rápidez corrió dejando atrás a Paulina y a Tucker. "No debí haber dicho eso... no hubiera tenido que tomarselo tan a pecho..." se dijo a sí mismo corriendo realmente rápido hacia el exterior. Buscó alrededor frenéticamente y vio una multitud reunida en torno a Sam.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" dijo Danny empujando a varios al pasar. Dio una gran bocanada de aire al verla en el suelo desmayada. Se agachó hacía ella. Y le dijo al profesor. "Sé como practicar... RCP."

El profesor se alejó junto a los demás. Danny se acercó a ella, sonrojándose mientras le daba respiración boca a boca. "Vamos, Sam..." dijo haciendo presión sobre su pecho, sonrojándose todavía más. Sam tenía... algo bastante desarrollada el área del pecho. "Vamos..." dijo de nuevo. No estaba funcionando. Miro sus manos provocó que estas brillaran con un suave brillo verde. "Quédate." susurró con suavidad poniendo sus manos de nuevo sobre la chica, enviando un shock a través de ella, antes de cubrir su boca con la suya de nuevo.

Lentamente Sam abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba a mitad de un beso. Devolviéndole el beso, Danny dio un brinco y muy lentamente se forzó a romper el contacto. Sam se pusó de un color rojo carmesí.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella lo observó y de inmediato se sentó. "... Estoy bien." dijo mirando a los estudiantes su alrededor, algo que la sorprendió un poco, luego volvió a mirar a Danny.

"No te ves nada bien..." suspiró el chico ayudándola a pararse. "Te llevaré a la enfermería."

Todas las chicas los observaron, sonrojándose. Paulina estaba parada entre la gente enviándoles miradas furiosas a ambos.

"...Yo puedo caminar." dijo ella apartando su mirada de Danny.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos del grupo de chicas y de Tucker, Sam habló. "Tú..."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo robaste.." dijo ella tristemente, limpiándo sus labios. "Robaste mi primer beso, lo estaba guardando para alguien."

Danny la miró y dejo de caminar, mirando alrededor antes de traspasar la puerta de un un caurto pequeñito. "¿Guardándolo para quién?"

Sam lo observó con frialdad. "¿Por qué te importaría?" siseó sobando su pecho.

Danny aparto la mirada, sonrojándose. "Tienes ehm, bastante para tu edad ¿sabías?."

"C-Cómo es que---" dejó de hablar y se sonrojo mirándolo. "Eres un pervertido... ¡tocaste mi pecho!" dijo dándose la vuelta.

Danny sonrió levemente y luego frunció el ceño. Lentamente deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la joven. "Lo siento, Sammy." susurró en su oído. "¿Quieres que te demuestre que lo siento?"

Sam dejo de moverse y lo observó sonrojada "Y-yo"

Estaba sonrojándose más allá de lo lógico... ¿por qué? Ni siquiera eran amigos.

Danny no espero por un respuesta, sino que se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Abrazándola tan fuerte, que no dejaría que la chica pudiera correr.

**----  
Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
ñaca, quería traducir el lunes pero decidí hacerlo hoy, además adoro este capitulo (y el que sigue)  
pero estoy furiosa con Danny y Tucker... par de pervertidos... ¬¬ será posible que todos los chicos lo único que quieran sea espiar a las chicas en los vestidores de mujeres mientras se cambian??? ¬¬  
Se que hubo partes que sonaron muy WTFH??? como el que Danny le comentara a Sam sobre uhm, bueno.. eso pero es que en inglés decía "You're a little big for yor age there you know" y fue el único modo que se me ocurrió para traducir  
Bueno me voy... tengo tarea ¬¬ y tengo que esperar 2 reviews más para poder actualizar Adictiva Venganza muajajajajaaja**


	5. Recuerda

_Capitulo 4: Recuerda _

* * *

Sam estaba congelada mientras él la besaba, hizo un pequeño movimiento: Esto provocó que la jalara más hacia si. Finalmente consiguió safar su brazo y lo alzo para empujarlo y romper el contacto. 

Danny ni siquiera parpadeó mientras empujaba el brazo de la joven contra la pared, con una de sus manos libres.

Excesivamente lento, rompió el beso. Respirando profundamente la chica lo contempló con la cara totalmente roja. "Y... ¿me crees ahora?" preguntó él acercándose a ella.

Sam no le respondió, tenía la cabeza mirando al piso. "Déjame ir.." susurró tan bajo que no le permitió escuchar.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Danny aún mirándola, sosteniendo firmemente su muñeca contra la pared.

"Déjame ir, Phantom." dijo con un tono de voz muy frío.

"Ya te dije..." susurró Danny sonriendo con suficiencia, empujándola más fuertemente contra la pared. Temblando ligeramente, apretó su muñeca con más fuerza. "Ya te dije que me llamaras Danny."

Sam hizo una mueca de dolor y finalmente alzó la mirada hacia él, para su sorpresa. Estaba llorando, haciendo que lentamente el joven soltara su muñeca y la contemplara. "Me niego a llamarte así."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él poniendo una mano sobre su muñeca donde había apretado tan fuertemente. "Ese es mi verdadero nombre por si no sabías.."

"Nunca te llamaré de ese modo." dijo ella apartando la mirada.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó él tristemente abrazándola. "Lo siento... ¿lastimé tu muñeca?" se sonrió a si mismo mientras alzaba su brazo, "Déjame ver."

Sam lo empujó lejos de sí. "Aléjate de mí." dijo dándose la vuelta. "Besándome a la fuerza... lastimándome."

"No era mi intención lastimarte, Sammy.."

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" masculló Sam con un grito dirigiéndole una fría mirada. "Tú no me puedes llamar así... no te lo permito."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nadie más que él, podía, llamarme de ese modo..." dijo suavemente ladeando un poco la cabeza en dirección al piso. "No quiero hablar contigo." abrió la puerta y la cerró rapídamente corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas.

Danny se quedó ahí contemplando la puerta. "Pero Sam... yo soy esa persona." se susurró a sí mismo mientras traspasaba el cuartito y volaba en dirección a la Mansion Manson.

* * *

Sam dejó de correr en cuanto sintió la necesidad de pararse a tomar aire, respirando profundamente se sentó en el suelo de su punto secreto breathing. "... lo robó, no puedo creerlo." siseó mirando con rabia el pueblo. "Debo dejar de preocuparme tanto." se dijo poniéndose de pie. "Se parece a él un poco en los ojos... ¿por qué?" devolvió su mirada al pueblo. "Él se ha ido... será mejor olvidarlo." alejándose del camino al pueblo, caminó hacia su casa. 

"Lo evitaré, eso es lo que haré..._ ¡evitarlo!_" se dijo sonriendose levemente a sí misma. Olvidando que él se iba a quedar en su casa por un tiempo, abrió la puerta principal, lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

"Bienvenida a casa, Sammy." dijo Danny sonriendo levemente sin mirarla. "Necesitamos hablar."

"No lo creo." dijo Sam con un siseo, haciéndolo a un lado. "Déjame en paz."

"Espera Sam." dijo Danny sujetando su muñeca provocando que la joven hiciera una mueca de dolor.

De inmediato la soltó. "Por favor, necesitamos hablar."

"No."

"Si."

"Déjame en paz..."

Danny suspiró brevemente mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Sam. "No tiene caso que pelees..."

"¡Suéltame!"

"Gritar no te va a ayudar... el mayordomo y las sirvientas no están, y tus padres están en el castillo." dijo Danny traspasando el techo y aterrizando en el suelo. "Sammy, escúchame.."

"Danny.." dijo ella tristemente. "Por favor dime que quieres de mí."

"Lo siento."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sam devolviendo su mirada a él. "¿Qué...?"

"Siento mucho la forma en la que actué... es sólo..." la contempló con sus ojos verdes. "Es sólo que no te había visto hacía tanto tiempo..."

"¿Qué?... ¿de qué estás hablando..?"

"Sammy recuerdas... ¿la promesa?" le preguntó apretando levemente su muñeca. "La promesa que me hiciste... cuando eramos pequeños..."

"¿Promesa?" preguntó Sam mirándolo confundida. "Yo no te hice ninguna promesa..."

"Claro que sí, me prometiste que te casarías conmigo... y prometiste no cambiar." Danny continuaba mirándola. "Lo olvidaste ¿no es así?"

"Yo no... hice esa promesa." dijo ella apartando su mirada de él.

"Lo hiciste." se repitió a sí mismo con tristeza. "Soy Danny... el Danny que conociste cuando tenías 6 años... tu mejor amigo que desapareció..."

Sam lo contempló de nuevo. "Danny... pero no puede ser... tus ojos... tu cabello..."

"... cambian cuando uso mis poderes... pero el rey." siseó en voz baja. "Él me obligó a permanecer así."

"pero... ¿por qué?" Sam se volvió hacia él. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque... tenía miedo." dijo Danny acercándose a ella y besándola apasionadamente.

Sam dejo escapar un gemido y cerró los ojos devolviéndole el beso. Temblando ligeramente mientras él deslizaba su lengua en su boca.

**---  
Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
vuelvo a repetir que yo sólo estoy traduciendo el fic, no es mío sino de Karen Kano y he de decir que es mejor que yo para esto... tenía ganas de traducir este cap porque, bueno... me encantó... pero ahora me siento como una estúpida... figurense que mientras traducía me han entrado unas enormes ganas de llorar... me sentí triste y tuve que seguir escribiendo, estoy presionada, y si estoy en estrés constante y no tengo una vía de escape tiendo a cortarme... no es sano pero me libera mucho, así que o me corto o escribo... pero si estoy pobre de imaginación bueno... que más da.. estoy depre es todo... tengo una increíble cantidad de cosas en la mente y bueno¿a quién le importan mis choros? a nadie bien  
Respecto al otro fic no tengo ganas de actualizar y siguen faltando 2 tristes reviews... así que lo más probable es que lo continue por ahí de noviembre o diciembre... o enero... depende de que tan hastiada de la vida me sienta... (nota mental: hacer un fic suicida) y bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes que mis mandos superiores me castiguen ¬¬**


	6. Tu Nombre

_Cap. 5: Tu Nombre_

* * *

Sam gimió en el beso mientras Danny deslizaba su lengua dentro de su boca. "_Danny_.." susurró en el beso. 

"Al fin estoy aquí..." dijo Danny suavemente contra sus labios. La besó de nuevo antes de comenzar a separarse lentamente, poniéndose de pie.

"No te vayas.." susurró Sam jalando su playera con fuerza. "Por favor _no_..." clavó su mirada en él. "_Quédate_... conmigo."

"Sam, no puedo, tus padres llegaran pronto." dijo Danny apartando la mirada. "Yo... te contaré mañana lo que me pasó..."

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó Sam mirándolo fijamente, aún en estado de shock.

Danny dirigió su mirada hacia ella sonriendo ligeramente. "Lo prometo por mi vida fantasma."

"Gracias." dijo Sam oyendo una puerta cerrándose. "Ve a dormir." dijo suavemente sin mirarlo.

"Buenas noches Sammy.." dijo Danny atravesando el techo hacia su cuarto.

Sam de inmediato se puso en pie, un hechizo que mareaba llegaba a su cabeza con rápidez. Sacudió la cabeza, corrió a la cama y se acostó. Puso una manta sobre su figura para aparentar que estaba dormida.

"Sam... ¿querida?" la señora Manson giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta. "Cariño... ¿estás bien?" preguntó con suavidad. "¿te volviste a desmayar? Escuché lo que paso estar tarde en la escuela... desde el castillo."

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron de par en par y apretó la almohada muy fuerte intentando permanecer estática.

"Bueno... que descanses." dijo la señora Manson con ternura. "Buenas noches."

Sam se dio la vuelta sobre su costado, abrazando su almohada. _"Diablos... diablos... va a enviarme a otra clase para controlar mis poderes..." _se dijo temblando ligeramente. "Necesito ayuda... para controlarlos..." murmuró entre dientes, quedándose lentamente dormida.

Danny había estado flotando sobre ella, descendiendo con cuidado. La contempló y apartó el cabello de sus ojos. "Te ayudaré... lo prometo."

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó como una ráfaga para Sam. Lentamente al abrir los ojos vio el sol asomando detrás de sus cortinas purpuras. "Danny.." susurró suavemente, lista para levantarse. Frotando sus ojos, finalmente salió de la cama y estiró sus piernas 

Se puso su ropa del día, cepilló su cabello y bajó las escaleras. Sus padres se habían ido y el desayuno estaba servido. Dejando escapar un leve suspiro, se sentó a la mesa. Ya estaba acostumbrada a comer sola.

"¡Buen día Sammy!" dijo alguien desde el asiento de al lado, haciéndola pegar un brinco.

Contempló la silla cercana y suspiró de alivio. "Buen día, Danny."

"Aww, me estás llamando Danny ahora." su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. "Estoy conmovido."

"si, si.." murmuró empezando a comer su cereal. "Entonces, dime."

"¿Qué?" Danny parpadeó un par de veces.

"Dime lo que te pasó." dijo Sam de lleno.

"Oh." dijo Danny apartando la mirada. "Esta bien..."

---  
**Kozumy (WUAC member)  
normalmente no tenía ganas de traducir, pero bueno, estaba cortito y yo tengo seco el cerebro así que, nada, lo tradujé a ver que piensan tehe...  
Aprovecho el espacio para agradecer los reviews del otro fic... son geniales...  
y ahora me voy... tengo mucho sueño...  
see ya  
pd. el fic sigue siendo de Karen, yo sólo traduzco**


	7. La Mitad De La Historia

_**Cap. 6: La mitad de la historia**_

* * *

"Ocurrió unos días antes de mi séptimo cumpleaños"

* * *

_"Danny... ¡la cena está lista!" anunció una mujer de corto cabello castaño desde la cocina. "Date prisa antes de que se enfríe."_

_"¡Ya voy mami!" dijo Danny alegremente corriendo hacia la cocina con su hermana mayor - Jasmine Fenton. "Mira esto... ¡papá me lo dio!" informó alzando un símbolo negro. "¿no es genial?"_

_"Es solo una baratija que te dio por tu cumpleaños." dijo Jasmine cruzada de brazos mirando a su hermanito. "En serio, Danny."_

_"¡Lo dices porque estás celosa!" _

_"¡Claro que no!" le dijo Jasmine mirándolo._

_"¡Claro que sí!" dijo Danny sosteniendo aquella discusión por el símbolo. "como sea, mami; ¿qué hay para cenar?."_

_Maddie le sonrió a su hijo. "Solo tu platillo favorito."_

_"¡Estofado!"_

_"Sip." dijo Maddie sonriente. "Es justo lo que hay."_

_"¡Yay!" celebró Danny sentandose en una silla._

_"Aquí tienes cariño." dijo Maddie poniendo algo de estofado en su plato. "Apúrate y come, que tenemos que ir a visitar al rey pronto."_

_"¿Por qué mamá?" preguntó Danny protestando con enojo. "Ese tipo me da escalofríos."_

_"Bueno, hoy es el único día en que puede apuntarte."_

_"¿no es el tipo con quien te ibas a casar?" preguntó Jasmine interviniendo de pronto._

_"Si, pero era demasiado ambicioso..." dijo Maddie apartando la mirada y poniendo estofado en el plato de Jasmine. "Come."_

_"¿por qué vamos a verlo si es un tipo ambicioso?" pregunto Danny mirando a su madre._

_"Necesitamos que te de algunos consejos y reglas sobre el uso de tus poderes."_

_"Oooh, solo es un sermón." dijo Danny echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "Estoy acostumbrado a ellos!"_

_"Eso es fantástico cariño, ahora ve y alístate__." dijo Maddie sonriendo cálidamente._

_"Okay!" dijo Danny corriendo hacia su cuarto._

_Escuchó un grito proveniente de su madre y perdió el conocimiento._

_

* * *

_"No lo sé. Ese debió ser la última vez que comí con mi madre y hermana... la siguiente cosa que recuerdo fue haber estado afuera de la ciudad con el cabello blanco." dijo Danny mirando a Sam. "Sé que el rey debió haber manipulado algo dentro de mí, algo que no debió haber sucedido." 

"Danny." dijo Sam mirandolo tristemente. "Lo siento."

Danny sacudió su cabeza. "Esta bien." dijo poniéndose de pie. "Mejor nos vamos yendo... ¿no quiere aprender como usar esos poderes que tienes?"

"Si, pero tenemos que ir a la escuela." soltó Sam. "¿crees que podamos practicar luego de clases?"

"De acuerdo." dijo Danny sonriendo. "Me parece bien."

"Genial."

* * *

Ese día de escuela vino muy rápido. "Diantre, todo mundo nos está mirando..." le susurró Sam a Danny. "Es tan raro." 

"Bueno, ayer te desmayaste en el gimnasio." le comentó Danny a Sam. "y yo te dí respiración boca a boca!"

"eh.." dijo Sam apartando la mirada. "Justo lo que necesitaba... atención."

"¡Oh Danny!" llamó alguien detrás de ellos, se volvieron para ver a Paulina sonriendo ampliamente. "oye chico fantasma." dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. "¿podrías acompañarme a mi siguiente clase?"

"Um." dijo Danny sonrojándose ligeramente.

"No, ya está caminando conmigo." dijo Sam mirando a Paulina con ojos asesinos.

"Oh¿sigues ahí?" preguntó alzando una ceja . "ya vi tu juego, Manson."

"Vámonos Danny." dijo Sam llevándoselo. "Llegaremos tarde a matemáticas." añadió jalándolo lo más lejos posible de Paulina.

**--- continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
El fic original sigue siendo de Karen y yo soy traductora  
Bueno, lo subí por los reviews más que nada, la verdad estoy súper estresada y no tenía ganas de actualizar (besides mi cerebro esta echo un desmadre entre matemáticas, filosofía, derecho, psicología, latín, inglés, literatura y lo que me falte) pero pensé, ya que no voy a subir mis fics hasta que cambiemos de año... puedo al menos subir este  
Sean felices**


	8. Los Muchos Hablantes Del Rey

_**Capitulo 7: Los Muchos Hablantes del Rey**_

**

* * *

**

Sam, Danny, y Tucker se sentaron aburridos en el auditorio. "No puedo creerlo." les dijo Sam a Danny y Tucker.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tucker.

"Que el rey vaya a venir, sin razón aparente." apuntó Danny. "Esta loco." siseó entre dientes.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Tucker ladeando su cabeza.

"Bueno, es una larga historia, así que en resumen: estoy atrapado en mi forma fantasma por su culpa." dijo Danny amargamente.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si Tucker, ahora cállate." dijo Sam con acritud mirándolo.

"Okay okay." dijo Tucker moviendo sus manos defensivamente.

"¿Qué crees que quiera?" le preguntó Danny a Sam observándola.

"No estoy segura..." susurró ella honestamente. "Probablemente que han atrapado a alguien que estaba en problemas y harán algo para sacar provecho." repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros y devolviéndole la mirada. "De cualquier modo, él siempre gana algo..."

"Oye Sam... ¿qué no son esos tus padres?" dijo Tucker mirando hacia el estrado, justo detrás de la cortina del lado izquierdo. "¿qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Ellos pertencen a los muchos hablantes del rey." les explicó Sam mirándolos. "Los muchos hablantes del rey tienen los más oscuros secretos escondidos en una caja de seguridad."

"¿caja de seguridad..?" preguntó Danny en un susurró mirándola fijamente.

"Si, lo he visto antes de la oscuridad y lo verde. Yo tenía, uhm... creo que... ¡tenía 9 años cuando lo ví!" dijo Sam mirando a Danny .

"Eso suena extrañamente... familiar." dijo Danny luego de pensar por un segundo. "¿Algo más que puedas decirme acerca de los 'Muchos hablantes del Rey'?"

"Viene a charlas como esta, pero normalmente cuando ellos aparecen, significa que el rey no vendrá." Sam mordió su lengua. "Esto significa, que definitivamente el rey no piensa venir."

"Eso esta bien para mí." dijo Danny apartando la mirada. "Tal vez... ¿crees que tus padres podrían entrar en el castillo y buscar esa famosa caja de seguridad?"

"No tengo idea, realmente no hablo mucho con mis padres." dijo Sam mirando a Danny. "lo siento, pero es imposible para mí tener acceso al castillo."

"¿podrías intentarlo?" preguntó Danny poniendo cara de perrito tierno. "¿por favor?"

"esta bien, de acuerdo!" dijo Sam apartando la mirada y sonrojándose. "Lo intentaré..."

"¡Gracias _Sammy_!"

"¿Sammy?" preguntó Tucker alzando una ceja mirando a Sam y conteniendo la risa.

"¡Cállate, Tucker!"

_**"¡¿Podría tener su atención?!"**_

Sam, Danny, y Tucker pegaron un brinco ante el sonido de la voz de la señora Manson. .

"Gracias." dijo mientras sonreía al hablar por el micrófono. "El rey me ha pedido que les diga, que esta realmente apenado por no poder estar aquí esta noche."

"Seguro que sí..." susurraron Sam y Danny al mismo tiempo.

"También me ha pedido que invite a aquellos cono poderes paranormales que vengan al castillo después de clases."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Danny en un susurro quedo. "Parece como si estuviera apuntándome a mí directamente."

"Y por supuesto, ha dicho que le gustaría mejorar nuestro sistema de gimnasio." soltó con entusiasmo la señora Manson. "Gracias por su atención."

Todos aplaudieron como se suponía que debían aplaudir.

"Esto fue... demasiado, demasiado extraño." dijo Danny poniéndose de pie al lado de Sam y Tucker.

"Será mejor que no pienses en eso." dijo Tucker moviendo una mano. "Vámonos."

Danny no estaba mirando hacia donde iba, y caminó directo hacia la señorita Jasmine.

"Lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención en el camino." dijo Danny mirando a Jasmine. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Estoy bien." replicó ella mirando fijamente a Danny provocando que este se quedara quieto en su lugar. "siento lo que paso." dijo dibujando brevemente una sonrisa.

Danny pareció algo conmocionado y luego sacudió su cabeza. "Esta bien."

Mientras Jasmine se iba, Danny observó a Sam.

"¿Qué pasa, Danny?"

"N-Nada, es sólo... esa señorita se parece mucho a mi hermana mayor..."

**---  
Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Karen subió otro cap (ya va en el 13 aprox) y yo decidí subir este... no se acostumbren jeje, no me gusta llevar el ritmo que lleva ella, eso me desconcentra demasiado, mientras pues nada... haber actualizado ayer me cansó mucho así que los dejo con esto que es cortito  
por cierto... me imagino que a estas alturas ya sabrán quien es el HDP rey ¿no?**


	9. Ojos Rojos

_**Capítulo 8: Ojos Rojos**_

* * *

"No recuerdo que tuvieras una hermana mayor" le dijo Sam a Danny mientras caminaban de regreso a la mansión. El sol aún estaba sobre la ciudad, desde que toda la cosa de que la luz diurna ahorraba tiempo, entró en acción. 

"¡Ella era la que siempre se quedaba con mamá aprendiendo sobre ciencia!" le explicó. "Esa chica se parece a mi hermana..."

"La señorita Jasmine Fenton... un nombre común." dijo Sam golpeando su cabeza. "Que despistada."

"Conque alguien en mi familia sigue vivo." dijo Danny sonriendo. "Jazz sigue viva."

Sam sonrió dulcemente. "Me siento feliz por ti, Danny."

"Sammy, deberíamos celebrar..." le dijo Danny susurrando en su oído. "¿Quieres?" preguntó mientras pasaba su frio brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Vamos..."

"D-Danny-" sus palabras se vieron cortadas mientras volaban por el aire. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A nuestro lugar secreto." susurró suavemente. "Ya sabes donde."

Sam asintió, mirando la pequeña colina desde donde observaban la ciudad. _Su_ lugar.

Mientras Danny aterrizaba, se aseguró de que Sam quedara contra la pared. "Dime Sammy... ¿quieres que sea apasionado?"

"Danny."

"Hmm... ¿o rudo?"

"Danny..."

"¡O qué tal ambos!"

"¡Danny!" gritó Sam finalmente obteniendo su atención. Ya estaba en el suelo recostada contra la pared, con Danny literalmente encima de ella.

"¿Qué pasa Sammy? Sólo quiero darte las gracias." comentó Danny apretando su muñeca. "¿O preferirías sentir el dolor?" preguntó y sus manos brillaron en color rojo.

"O-Ouch, basta, Danny!" dijo Sam observándolo con temor en los ojos, mirando los suyos... que ahora brillaban un ligero color rojo.  
"¡Danny...!" susurró ella con los ojos humedecidos. "Deténte... ¡me estás lastimando!"

Los ojos de Danny regresaron a su color verde neón y sus manos dejaron de brillar.

"Sammy.." de inmediato retiró sus manos de las ahora quemadas muñecas de ella. "Estoy..." lentamente la dejo ir. "No sé que me es lo que me pasó." dijo Danny poniéndose unos pasos lejos de ella. "Lo siento."

"Danny... ¿qué paso?... tus ojos estaban brillando en color rojo... ¿por qué me lastimaste?" se quejó ligeramente, provocando que Danny se estremeciera y apartara la mirada. "...¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo sé." dijo Danny. "Regresemos ¿esta bien?"

"Okay." susurró Sam apartando la mirada. _Supongo que olvidó su promesa, de enseñarme a usar mis poderes... _

"Mañana tempranos nos veremos aquí."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sam mirándolo y haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos.

"Para que pueda enseñarte."dijo Danny mirandola y sonriendo. "... Curaré tus quemaduras ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien ... Gracias."

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
La historia original sigue perteneciendo a Karen Kano  
Debí haber subido esto hace siglos pero no lo había hecho, la pereza y la rabia y la desesperanza son siempre más fuertes... sigo estudiando (dizque) ahora leo Naruto y tengo fijación con los shurikens, katanas y demás armas japonesas  
Había pensado en borrar los fics DP incompletos pero me faltó valor, quizás lo haga pronto, ya me aburrí de verlos incompletos y sin posibilidades de seguir...  
Saludos**


	10. Overshadow

**Capítulo 9: Overshadow  
**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Sam despertó y se estiró. El sol no había estado tan alto antes de que las nubes de tormenta cayeran sobre la ciudad. Mirando como la lluvia comenzaba a caer, presionó ligeramente su brazo. Lo que le provocó un malestar. Bajo la vista a su brazo y lo contempló 

"Oh si," se dijo a si misma, recordando el día anterior _"Me pregunto porque perdió el control de sus poderes..." _pensó quedamente en su cabeza mientras un relámpago azotaba la ventana. Haciendo a un lado su cobija oscura, pasó una mano por su cabello. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su espejo. Había ojeras bajo sus ojos.

"¿Sammy?"

Sam miró por su hombro hacía la puerta. "¿qué?" preguntó tallando sus cansados ojos.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Danny golpeando la puerta. "Quiero revisar tu brazo".

"Adelante." dijo Sam suspirando quedo, mirando de nuevo al espejo comenzó a cepillar su cabello mientras Danny entraba al cuarto.

Atravesar la puerta habría sido mejor, así no había necesidad de usar la puerta. Sólo un paso atraves de y te podías encontrar en una parte distinta de cualquier casa o edificio.

Danny miró a Sam y se sonrojó levemente al verla con pijama. Esta marcaba muy bien cada curva de su cuerpo sacando a relucir su verdadera figura. Sacudiendo su cabeza se acercó más a ella. "Bien, ven acá." dijo tomando su brazo -el que no estaba herido- y guiándola a la cama.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras deshacía el vendaje que rodeaba su brazo, miró la quemadura con una mirada de dolor.

"Lo siento, Sammy.." dijo Danny tocando la quemadura suavemente. Su mano brilló en un color azul hielo. Y ahora estaba fría como la nieve invernal.

Sam tembló ligeramente. "Por enésima vez Danny... esta bien..." dijo mirando su mano que brillaba. "¿Por qué esta tan fría?"

"Es otro de mis tantos poderes" contestó Danny orgulloso. "Viene con todo esto de los poderes fantasma, descubrí hace como 3 años que podía usarlo."

"Ya veo..." dijo Sam mientras lo veía retirar su mano, mirando cuidadosamente mientras tomaba más vendajes y cinta. "Oye Danny... ¿cómo piensas exactamente en enseñarme a usar mis poderes?"

"Sencillo. Comenzaremos por el principio." replicó él sin dejar de mirar su brazo.

Sam lo observó mientras se ponía en pie, terminando con la curación.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Danny estirándose.

"Um, Danny aún traigo mi pijama." dijo Sam quedamente.

Danny se encogió de hombros y sonrió "Pienso que te ves genial así como estás vestida, me sorprende que no uses esa ropa más seguido."

Sam se sonrojó de un modo que su cara quedo rojísima antes de empujarlo fuera de su cuarto. "Eres un pervertido, Danny" dijo mientras lo seguía empujando.

"No soy pervertido, sólo observador" dijo sonriendo perversamente "Encuentrame en las escaleras lo más pronto posible ¿de acuerdo?"

"si, okay." dijo Sam mirando a Danny quien traspasó la puerta. "Y nada de espiar mientras me cambio!" le gritó desde la puerta.

Danny sonrió y replicó "Si, si" dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras. Sus manos en los bolsillos, dejo escapar un suspiro. Vio a la señora Manson cerca de la puerta y ella le sonrió cálidamente "Hola señora Manson."

"Hola Daniel." dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia él mientras se recargaba sobre el barandal "¿estarás ocupado hoy?"

"si señora, llevaré a Sam de compras." dijo Danny mintiendo entre dientes. "¿Por qué?" preguntó parpadeando suavemente.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo, al castillo, el rey en persona quiere conocerte!" dijo muy animada "¿no es genial?"

Danny alejó la mirada de la señora Manson "si, es fabuloso" dijo con amargura "Dígale que no quiero verlo"

"Pero Daniel, no tienes otra opción." dijo la señora Manson. ¿Acaso su voz sonaba distinta?

Danny miró de nuevo a la señora Manson. Lanzandole una mirada de dureza. "Hola Vlad".

**TBC  
El fic original pertenece a Karen Kano.  
Este es el último fic que escribo/traduzco como "Kozumy Disgrace" ya que me cambiaré el pen name (estoy predispuesta al cambio desde hace como un par de días lol, deseo que quede como Hatake-Haruno Kozumy o algo similar... creo que debo cambiarlo ya o de lo contrario será tarde ¬¬) Bien subí este también para disculparme, como borré Alma Gemela y I Lay My Love on you no supe si alguien lo había notado, gomen ya no me fluyó la imaginación, últimamente sólo fluye para fics de Naruto y eso no es muy útil... hablando de eso, me puse a traducir bajo el influjo de los AMV de Naruto... y tengo la lista de canciones que estaba oyendo mientras traducía: Naked © Avril Lavigne; Listen to your Heart; Far Away © Nickelback; Everytime We Touch © Cascada; Memories © Within Temptation; If I Never Knew You; Iris © Goo Goo Dolls.  
Estoy pensando borrar Adictiva Venganza, francamente me quedó el bloqueo y como ya no hay más DP pues me moví a otras cosas, 18 años y estoy cambiando más de lo qeu deseaba, en fin...  
Saludos y a menos que se me ocurra algo en estos días, estoy lista a borrar AV, se aceptan sugerencias (y golpes).**


	11. El Contenedor Verde

**Capítulo 10: El Contenedor Verde  
**

* * *

"Ah, Daniel me recuerdas... que... _dulce_." una voz áspera provino de la señora Manson, y su usual sonrisa animada se había convertido en una sonrisa de malévola suficiencia. "Pero basta de eso... Daniel tú _debes _venir conmigo." 

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó mirándolo con odio "Claro que lo estás, fruitloop, tú eres el responsable que de que mis poderes estén así" su mirada se oscureció un poco "Tú eres el culpable de que mi padre esté muerto y mi madre esté desaparecida..."

"Ah...el viejo Jack Fenton,No he escuchado a nadie hablar nunca de ello desde ese..._accidente._" Vlad hace que la señora Manson se encoja de hombros. "En fin, ahora tengo una declaración para tí Daniel..."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Danny cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Yo tengo lo que necesitas, un estabilizador. Todos en este pequeño pueblo tienen uno, excepto tú y esa_ chica_ _Manson_." su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Danny con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Sam no tiene uno?"

"No, ella _solía tener_ uno. Pero le fue quitado." dijo Vlad cruzado de brazos. "Como sea, aquí está el trato. Ven conmigo y te prometo que los poderes de la chica estarán estables..."

"¿Y si me rehuso?"

"Simple: es muy probable que ella muera pronto por ser inestable y todo eso." dijo Vladsuavemente, dándose cuenta que había dado en el clavo. Sonriendo con suficiencia continuo. "Aquí están las opciones... ven conmigo y salva a tu pequeña noviecita o quédate y tarde o temprano dejarás que sus poderes acaben con ella."

Danny apartó la mirada antes de cerrar los ojos. Habló quedamente, "Está bien... Iré contigo."

"Buena elección." dijo Vlad sonriendo con satisfacción. "Aquí tienes, Daniel." le dijo arrojandole lo que parecía ser una sustancia verdosa. "Dale de tomar esto... la estabilizará por completo, no estoy mintiendo." Danny no sabía si podía confíar en él. "Volveré mañana para llevarte, no trates de escapar... sabré si lo haces, estos Manson están en mis manos." lentamente Vlad traspasó a la señora Manson. "Hasta mañana, Daniel... adiós." y desapareció como si nada.

Lentamente la señora Manson cayó al suelo, Danny se adelantó para que no golpeara. Puso el contenedor en el piso y sacudió a la señora, Manson. "señora Manson, despierte." no estaba despertando. Dejando escapar un suspiro de molestia, voló atravesándo el techo; la depositó en su cama, se dio la vuelta y atraveso el techo hacia el pasillo principal.

Para su sorpresa, Sam ya estaba ahí. "¿Listo?" preguntó Sam mirándolo, ligeramente confundida por su mirada. "¿qué ocurre?."

Danny apartó la mirada, luego tomó el contenedor verde del piso, volviéndose hacia ella, con cierta reticencia le pasó el objeto. "B-Bebe esto."

Sam observó el contenedor con extrañeza, luego de nuevo lo observó a él. "¿Por qué...Danny?"

"Te estabilizará Sam... tus poderes." dijo Danny cerrando su mano en torno al contenedor levemente. "Bébetelo por favor."

Sam sacudió la cabeza. "No, Danny." La mirada en sus ojos... era la misma de antes... la mirada malvada. "¿De dónde?... ¿de dónde la sacaste Danny?"

"My tío. _Sammy_, ahora que he respondido tu pregunta." La acercó a su cara. "Bébelo."

"No, basta Danny... no quiero."

"No tienes ninguna opción..." le siseó mientras desaparecía para aparecer detrás deella. Envolviéndo con sus brazos los brazos de la joven, acercó el contenedor a su boca. "Quédate quieta." le susurró en el oído, provocando que dejara de moverse. Empujando más el contenedor, depositó el líquido en su boca.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron de par en par, sus orbes violetas ensombreciéndose. Lo empujó y sintió sus rodillas fallar. "¿Q-Qué... era esa...cosa?"

"Tu estabilizador, Sammy." dijo Danny sonriéndole. "Estarás bien."

"Da-Danny... me siento muy rara."dijo ella tristemente. Su visión se volvió borrosa. "me siento mucho... peor." susurró mientras caía al suelo. _"Mierda..."_

**TBC  
Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Comenzaba a creer que el fic se había perdido pero no, Karen Kano (la autora) lo revivió así que me pareció correcto traducir otro cap jeje... tengo una semana de 'vacaciones' así que tal vez suba otro ep del fic en progreso y quizás borre AV y quizás haga un nuevo fic, tengo en mente un nuevo fic de Naruto, pero tambiéntengo dudas, quiero hacer un sf pero no sé si de Danny Phantom o de Harry Potter...  
Saludos a todos n.n**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Sam mantenía apretados los ojos mientras entía un dolor en su cuerpo. Haciéndola hacer muecas.

"D-Danny... ¿Por qué duele tanto?" forcejeó por decir, temblando.

"¿Por qué Sammy... " dijo Danny suavemente, sus ojos brillante un flamante rojo. Ladeó su cabeza a un lado y sonrió perversamente. "... Sólo es tu estabilizador, estarás perfectamente bien." Lentamente se arrodillo a su lado. "Cálmate, Sammy. Todo estará bien pronto, Sólo descansa."

Sam sintió el dolor desvanecerse mientras la oscuridad ganaba. Danny sonrió.

"buena chica" dijo suavemente levantándola. La miró como si tuviera una mirada hambrienta en los ojos. "vaya, vaya, sí que te calmasta rápidamente" susurró mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras a su cuarto.

Pasando a través de su puerta, caminó hacia la cama, depositándola ahí gentilmente. Sonriendo se inclinó para besarla pero se detuvo. Sacudió su cabeza y la miró confundido.

Perdido y confundido.

Sus ojos neón se abrieron de par en par mientras se alejaba de ella. Poniendo una mano sobre su frente. "¿qué fue lo que... hice?" susurró para sí mismo temblando ligeramente. "¿Acasó la dejé inconsciente?" volvió a preguntarse. Sacudió su cabeza. "No... no lo hice... me descontrolé de nuevo." susurró frotando sus ojos. "No lo hice."

Pero lo hizo, prueba de ello era el líquido verde en sus labios púrpuras. Temblando levemente tocó su brazo. "Sammy, lo siento" dijo alejándo su brazo. "No quería... forzarte a beberlo."

La mano de Sam se encogió y murmuró. "Danny..." quedamente en voz baja.

Danny se alejó un paso de Sam. "S-Sammy... lo siento" susurró suavemeente alejándose de nuevo. "Haré que Vlad pague, lo prometo" dio otro paso antes de brincar al aire. La miró por un segundo, esperando poder arreglar todo. Volteó su cabeza lejos de ella y voló por la ventana.

**--  
TBC  
Misa (Kozumy)  
Cha... vaya capítulo breve, creo que por eso lo traduje, he estado ocupada, ya saben Twilight ocupa mi mente 24/7 y pues... es mi prioridad ahora. Supongo que quería acabar el compromiso que tomé, de traducir este fic, aunque, la verdad... no sé cuando se vaya a acabar.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 12_**

* * *

"Sam cariño. ¡Despierta!" dijo una voz apanicada. "Sam".

"... ¿Mamá?" dijo Sam con la voz rota. Hizo un gesto de dolor. "Mi garganta me está matando" dijo sosteniendo su garganta.

"¡Sam!" gritó la señora Manson enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hija. "Estás bien... Sam"

"M-Mamá ¿qué pasó?" preguntó bajando sus manos, mientras la señora Manson se alejaba.

La señora Manson apartó la mirada. "El... Rey le dió a Daniel un estabilizador y él... te lo dió a tí" dijo recordando. Después de ser poseídos la gente debía olvidar lo que pasaba en ese periodo de tiempo. Aunque la señora Manson había usado su poder, poder estar consciente para saber lo que pasaba. Aunque el efecto secundario era desmayos o somnolencia.

"Danny... mamás ¿dónde está Danny?" preguntó Sam mirando a su madre, sujetando su garganta. "¿A dónde fue..."

La señora Manson levantó una carta. "Encontré esto... afuera del correo... está dirigida a ti."

Sam tomó la carta de la mano de la señora Manson. Mirándola, la escritura no lucía nada familiar. "¿De quién es?"

"... parece que viene del rey" dijo mirando hacia ella y asintiendo "ábrela."

Sam deshizo el sello lentamente, mirandolo con furia todo el tiempo. Finalmente lo abrió, y bajó su mirada hacia la carta.

Prolija letra. Genial.

_'Hola Samantha,  
Estás invitada al baile de Clockwork número 107, este sábado. Es casual, así que usa ropas agradables por favor...--'_

Sam miró de la carta a su madre. "¿No es... el baile de Clockwork usualmente a finales de diciembre?" miró de nuevo al papel. "¿cúanto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"... cerca de cuatro meses." dijo la señora Manson. "Casi tanto como el tiempo que Daniel tiene de haberse ido."

"¿C-cuatro... meses?" Sam se quitó las cobijas, lo primero que se le ocurrío. "Voy a tomar un baño..."

La señora Manson se levantó. "Está bien, Sam" dijo mirando hacia su hija. "Sam, no vas a ir al baile... ¿verdad?"

"No"

"Bien" dijo suavemente, saliendo del cuarto. Sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Mientras Sam preparaba la bañera, miró hacia la carta del castillo. Alzándola, termino de leerla.

_... También estoy complacido en anunciar que mi perdido hijo estará conmigo esa noche en el baile. Daniel F. Masters._

_P.S. No sues tus poderes o te serán arrebatados con facilidad. Gracias._

_Tu Rey,  
Vlad Masters'_

_¿Su hijo?_ pensó Sam amargamente. "Él no es su hijo..." arrugó el papel y lo arrojó a la cama. "Necesito ir a ese estúpido baile ahora..."

"Sam, por favor no"

Sam miró por encima de su hombro. "... M-mamá necesito ir" dijo en una voz suave y una mirada triste "Debo ir ahora, estoy estable ¿cierto?"

"... debes estarlo, dado que estuviste sin sentido cuatro meses" musitó la señora Manson. "Pero Sam, no sabes como usar tus poderes."

"Está bien... tengo un par de días ¿cierto?"

"Sólo tienes una noche" la corrigió la señora Manson

"¿Una... noche?"

"sí, mañana es sábado." dijo la señora Manson jalando a Sam fuera del cuarto. "Te enseñaré un vestido, tan simple como eso."

"Mamá no tengo_ tiempo_ para lucir bien."

"Cierto, pero debes ir bien vestida o el Rey sospechará algo" sonrió la señora Manson mirando sobre su hombro "quieres salvar a Daniel ¿cierto?"

"Claro que sí" dijo Sam asintiendo.

"entonces vamos"

Sam se detuvo a mitad del paso. "¿Qué pasa ahora Sam?"

"¡Dejé la llave abierta!" dijo volviéndose al cuarto para cerrarla.

**--  
TBC  
Este capitulo fue traducido bajo la influencia de las siguientes canciones: "Heaven Help Us" y "Thanks for the Venom" de My Chemical Romance, "Frozen" de Within Temptation.  
¿a que Vlad es un hdp?  
El fic original es de Karen Kano**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Sam siguió a su madre al cuarto. "Tú... ¿tienes el vestido perfecto para este 'evento'?" preguntó cruzandose de brazos. "Recuerda: No me gusta el color rosa. Para nada."

"Ya sé Sammy" dijo la señora Manson sonriendo, yendo al armario. "Es por lo que ¡Te traje esto!" dijo sacando un vestido de la parte de atrás del clóset. Sacándolo, camino hacia la cama "vamos a ver... "murmuró bajando el cierre de la bolsa que lo cubría del polvo.

"Aquí está" dijo la señora Manson sonriendo brillantemente, sacando un vestido color morado, un color oscuro media noche. "Perfecto para ir de encubierto ¿no?"

"Lo es" dijo Sam con los ojos brillantes. "aunque... puedo arreglarlo... sólo un poco."

"¿Arreglarlo?" preguntó la señora Manson "Sam, el vestido ya es perfecto"

"Bueno, para tí posiblemente" dijo Sam sonriendo. "Es sólo que no hay mucho de mí en él, es todo" dijo tomando el vestido de manos de su madre.

"¿Sam, cariño?"

"¿qué?" preguntó Sam mirando a la señora Manson. "¿qué pasa?"

"Prométeme que no perderás el control... "dijo la señora Manson con ojos tristes.

"Lo prometo" dijo ella apartando la mirada y caminando lejos del cuarto. "Gracias mamá" dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerrada y ponía seguro a su puerta.

Colgando el vestido en el clóset cerca a su cama, caminó hacia el baño suspirando mientras el vapor golpeaba su cara "... relajarse es la regla número uno... cuando uses tus poderes, o perderás el control" oía las palabras de Danny en su cabeza antes de que se desmayara. "Danny... me pregunto si... estás bien" pensó en voz alta tristemente. "Quiero verte" dijo mirando al techo. "Vamos, aparece" dijo con una mirada triste. "¿Por favor?" suspiró en derrota y se cambió para salir de la bañera.

"Este tiene que ser el baño más corto que jamás haya visto" dijo una voz arriba de ella.

"¿Q-qué?" dijo Sam mirando hacia arriba, cubriéndose de inmediato con una toalla. "¿Danny?"

La persona que se materializó frente a ella no era Danny, era una chica. "¡Hola!" dijo saludando con la mano cubierta por un guante. Flotó hacia abajo frente a Sam, no parecía más grande de 14.

Sam dio un pequeño paso atrás. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó alzando una ceja. "Eres como, Danny" ahogó un grito. "¿Eres su... hija?"

"¡No, no!" dijo la chica sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡Soy su prima!" dijo mirando hacia Sam. "Soy Danielle Fenton, ¡siento que me haya tomado tanto llegar acá!"

"¿Yo te llamé?" preguntó Sam ahora a pocos pasos de la chica, alzando una ceja.

"Debiste hacerlo, tuve esta carta de ti" dijo Danielle mirando hacia sí misma, parpadeando ligeramente. "Oh cierto, espera." dijo cerrando los ojos mientras una luz brillaba sobre ella. Su apariencia cambio a ser la de una chica con una gorra roja, una chamarra azul sobre una playera blanca y jeans azules. "¡Aquí vamos!" dijo mirando a Sam.

"¿Cómo es que Daniel no puede cambíar así?" preguntó Sam apretando más la toalla contra su pecho.

"Él no está completamente estable... o eso es lo que él cree." Danielle sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que esto tiene que ver con el rey."

"El rey... ¿otra vez?" preguntó Sam mirando a Danielle con una mirada molesta. "Ese tipo, es un lunático".

"Lo sé" dijo Danielle "¡Aquí vamos! Dice aquí que necesitaras ayuda con tus poderes cuando despiertes, y dado que ya estás despierta, yo puedo ayudarte."

"¿Podemos empezar mañana? Ese extraño baile es mañana. Y necesito controlar mis poderes correctamente." Dijo Sam alzando un dedo. "Creo que si me ayudas a controlar mis poderes, estaré bien."

"Está bien... entonces, vístete y encuéntrame afuera." Dijo Danielle volviendo a su yo fantasma. "Te veo en cinco minutos."

"Bien". dijo Sam asintiendo. "Gracias, Danielle."

"Dime Danni" dijo Danielle sonriendo. "Es Danny con una I"

"Está bien" dijo Sam y Danielle paso por el techo. Rápidamente entró al cuarto y se vistió lo más rápido posible. "A-aquí... vamos" dijo quitandose el cabello de la cara. "Un viejo look ¿eh?" dijo mirando la pequeña cola de caballo en su cabello, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Vamos!" tomó su mochila morada y salió del cuarto.

"¡Mamá volveré más tarde!" dijo Sam al pasar por el cuarto de su madre.

"¡Sam espera!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Sam desde la mitad de las escaleras.

"Suerte controlando esos poderes tuyos" dijo la señora Manson con una sonrisa.

"Lo haré lo mejor que pueda" dijo Sam corriendo por las escaleras hacia la puerta de enfrente.

Después de asegurarse que su madre se había ido, miró al cielo. "Danni, ¿estás ahí?" la lamó bajando de las escaleras del porche.

"Justo detrás de ti" dijo Danielle flotando unos tres metros arriba de ella. "¿Quieres intentar usar tus poderes en las afueras del pueblo?"

"Si" dijo Sam mirandola y luego abajo. "Lo intentaré, aunque los usaré primero aquí. Sé lo que pueden hacer, un poco." cerro los ojos, un círculo brillante apareció debajo de ella, el viento se dobló en su espalda mientras unas alas moradas aparecían. "¿H-Hay alas en mi espalda?"

"¡sí! ¡Eso es tan genial!" dijo Danielle sonando como una niña de diez años. "¿Estás bien?"

Sam abrió los ojos mientras el círculo brillante desaparecía, parpadeando levemente miró a Danielle y sonrió. "¡No me siento para nada adormilada!" dijo brincando intentando tener balance mientras flotaba dos pulgadas del suelo. "¿Cómo uso estás cosas?".

"Relájate cuando uses tus poderes" dijo Danielle flotando cerca de Sam. "Relájate."

Sam asintió y dejó salir el aire suavemente, antes de que sus alas se movieran levemente. "Relájate Manson..." se susurró a sí misma, mientras se tambaleaba un poco y comenzaba a flotar un poco más alto.

"¡Lo hiciste Sam, estás volando!" dijo Danielle sonriendo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sam mirando a sus alas, viendo como se agitaban, se rió. "¡En serio!"

"Ahora vamos, vamos" dijo Danielle volando adelante de ella hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Tan pronto como llegaron ahí, Danielle y Sam aterrizaron con un suave ruido sordo.

"Primero que nada: siempre relájate" dijo Danielle respirando hacia dentro, haciendo rayo de ectoplasma en su mano derecha antes de enviarlo hacia una roca cerca de ellas. "Ahora veamos tus poderes".

Sam asintió mirando hacia sus manos. "... No lo sé, sé que son un poco más que poderes de ángeles."

"¿Qué tipo de poderes tendría un ángel?" preguntó Danielle en voz alta mirando a Sam. "¡Intenta mover algo!"

"Sé un poco más clara, por favor" pidió Sam parpadeando levemente.

"Levanta tu mano y trata de mover algo con tu mente" dijo Danielle cruzándose de brazos. "¿Eso es suficientemente claro?"

"Sí, gracias" dijo Sam mirando hacia Danielle y luego hacia delante.

"Vamos a ver..." dijo Danielle mirando hacia una pequeña roca. "Trata de levantar esa pequeña piedra."

"Está bien." dijo Sam alzando su mano y concentrándose lo mejor que pudo. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco mientras la pequeña piedra se movía, luego voló golpéando otra piedra diez metros más lejos. "¿Funcionó?"

"Sip!" dijo Danielle sonriendo. "Así que puedes mover cosas con tu mente, ¿qué más?"

"Déjame intentar algo. Lo hice una vez cuando tenía diez." dijo Sam enfocándose para formar en su mano una especie de 'viento morado'. "Aquí vamos" dijo Sam sonriendo arrojándolo a lo largo del lugar.

Viendo lo que Sam le había hecho a la roca, dio un gritito. "Vaya Sam, diría que sólo necesitas ayuda en pelear contra fantasmas!"

"¿Fantasmas?"

"Sí, ¡El rey para salvar a Danny!" Danielle voló hacia ella. "Todo lo que tienes que saber es: Busca luz saliendo de un lugar extraño, o si sientes frio en algún lugar del cuarto. Estarás bien."

"Pero ¿cómo enfrento a un enemigo invisible?" preguntó Sam cruzándose de brazos. "Me gustaría entender eso."

"Tal vez tengas un poder para enfrentar a alguien invisible" sugirió Danielle. "Intenta averiguar eso antes de mañana."

"Lo haré." dijo Sam mientras sus alas reaparecían. "Necesito volver." dijo Sam volviéndose. "Gracias por todo Danielle."

"Espera un segundo Sam." dijo Danielle buscando en su bolsillo de nuevo. "Llévate esto" dijo sosteniendo un collar con un 'DP' gracioso. "Danny me pidió que te lo diera." dijo honestamente. "Si necesitas ayuda, sólo oprímelo ¿estás bien?"

"Lo haré" dijo Sam sonriendo.

"¡Tengo a tu loco amigo también para ayudar!" dijo Sam sonriendo.

"¿_Amigo_ loco?" preguntó Sam parpadeando. "¿Tucker?"

"Sep, él es muy bueno controlando lo tecnológico." dijo Danielle brincando en el aire. "Hasta luego" dijo desapareciendo.

Sam se paró ahí por un segundo antes de brincar también en el aire y luego se dirigió a casa. "Sólo espera un día más Danny" dijo mirando al collar. "Un día más y todo esto terminará."

--  
**TBC  
Misa Black  
Quería subirlo ayer pero nah, me dio flojera, intentaré hacer algo para traducir pronto pero la verdad, veremos que se puede hacer. Les pongo una lista de canciones que estaba oyendo mientras traducía, creo que así podrán hacerse una idea de cuanto me tardo si estoy inspirada o si el texto es relativamente fácil. Todas las canciones son recomendadas para oír de todos modos.  
Saludos**

_This is how I dissapear_ (My Chemical Romance)  
_Drown_ (Three Days Grace)  
_Incomplete_ (Backstreet Boys)  
_My Heart_ (Paramore)  
_It's No Over_ (Secondhand Serenade)  
_Futurism_ (Muse)  
_All That I'm Living For_ (Evanescence)  
_Supermassive Black Hole_ (Muse)  
_Nobody's Home_ (Avril Lavigne)  
_Ready, Set, Go_ (Tokio Hotel)  
_Time Of Dying_ (Three Days Grace)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Aterrizando frente a su casa, Sam miró hacia el camino por un segundo hacia el enorme castillo en la montaña. "Me preguntó... ¿por qué se quedó?" susurró en voz baja mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar. "Parece que habrá una tormenta" Miro hacia el cielo y se metió de inmediato. Cerrando la puerta tras ella. "¿Mamá?"

"Bienvenida de nuevo, Sammkins."

Sam miró hacia su madre, ligeramente preocupada. "¿Por qué sigues despierta?"

"Estoy preocupada, por mañana." dijo la señora Manson quedamente, caminando hacia la chimenea. "Quiero decir, lo que te pueda pasar."

"Nada me va a pasar." dijo Sam mirando a su madre desde las escaleras. "Así, que no te preocupes por mí ¿está bien?"

"Es el trabajo de una madre preocuparse por sus hijos" señaló la señora Manson.

"Si, lo sé, pero no te alucines por mí" dijo Sam sonriendo levemente. "Gracias... por preocuparte..." Y entonces corrió escaleras arriba, antes de que nada más fuera dicho.

Abriendo la puerta de su cuarto la cerró suavemente. "Posiblemente no seré capaz de dormir esta noche." se dijo en voz baja, mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus orbes violetas. "Tiempo de arreglar este vestido" dijo sacando un ovillo de hilo negro y una aguja.

Sentada sobre su cama, comenzó a bordar. Un patrón en su adorable vestido. Perfectamente hecho mientras lo terminaba. Miró al reloj que ahora parpadeaba '_12:40._'

"Tengo... sueño" se dijo a si misma recostándose en la cama, cerrando los ojos. El ovillo de hilo y la aguja, cayeron de su mano mientras se quedaba dormida.

Dándose vuelta, en su sueño, despertó cubierta de sudor frío. "Qu-qué sueño... tan raro" puso una mano sobre su frente. Observó el reloj frente a ella. "El baile es en 9 horas." Con un suspiro de alivio, salió de la cama.

Observó por la ventana, las nubes seguían tan oscuras como siempre; quizás se veían más oscuras cerca del castillo. Mirando hacia el suelo parpadeó levemente. "No ha llovido todavía, que raro" Salió de su cuarto, las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas. El cuarto de su madre estaba en silencio. "Mamá debe haberse ido a trabajar." Se dijo recogiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Giro su mano hacia el interruptor más cercano a ella, las luces se prendieron de inmediato. Su padre no estaba en el pueblo por el momento, por lo que estaba sola.

Su madre, trabajaba en el castillo. Esperaba que estuviera bien, secretamente.

Se detuvo a mitad del camino en las escaleras. Sintió una brisa de aire frío en el cuello, haciendola temblar un poco.

"Hola _Sammy_."

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron de par en par, mirando sobre su hombro. "¿D-Danny?" preguntó con la voz seca. "¿E-eres... tú?"

"¿Quién más podría ser?" le preguntó él apareciendo con la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Soy el único al que le permites llamarte así."

"L-lo sé... Estoy... sorprendida de verte." admitió Sam mirando las escaleras en las que estaba.

"¿Por qué tan sorprendida?"

"¡Desapareciste! Y ahora estás aquí... ¿por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Sam rápidamente.

"A advertirte... no vengas al baile de está noche."

"¿Por- por qué?" preguntó Sam mirándolo.

"Porque, algo va a pasar. Y no te quiero en la línea de fuego." dijo Danny simplemente separándose de ella.

"¡E-espera! ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?" preguntó ella sujetando su muñeca. "Dime."

"Seré coronado príncipe."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque!" dijo él volviéndose hacia ella. "Porque... está controlándome, Sammy."

"¿Controlándote... cómo?" preguntó Sam luciendo confundida.

"El símbolo que mi padre me dio, era de Vlad... originalmente" Miró hacia el otro lado. "¿Recuerdas el accidente, seis años atrás, cuando mi familia desapareció?"

"Sí, cuando tu padre murió..." Sam se sentó en los escalones. "¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? Dime, ¿Por favor?"

Danny se sentó al lado de Sam, jugueteando con sus pulgares. "Soy inestable... lo que signfica que cualquiera lo suficientemente poderoso, puede controlarme, o hacerme cambiar permanentemente." Manteniendo los ojos lejos de Sam continuó. "No había nacido para estos poderes fantasmales. Los forzaron en mí."

"¿Forzados en tí?" preguntó mirándolo en estado de shock. "¿Cómo?"

"Hay un portal en el castillo, que conduce a la zona fantasma. El portal que creo mi padre." Danny lucía enfadado.

"¡El portal brillante... que conduce a la zona fantasma!" dijo Sam mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Pensé que lo habían cerrado para siempre."

"Estaba cerrado hasta que Vlad... y ese accidente." La miró. "El accidente mató a mi madre, hizo que mi madre desapareciera y me hizo permanecer en mi forma Fantasma."

"¿Qué hizo Vlad exactamente" preguntó Sam volviéndose hacia él. "Por favor dime."

"No puedo todavía... él está observando y no quiero hacerte más daño." Se levantó. "Ya he arriesgado demasiado al venir a decirte esto... tengo que regresar." Danny miró a Sam. "Nos vemos, Sam."

"¡Danny!"

Pero ya era tarde, ya había desaparecido. "Está inestable, y está siendo controlado por ese símbolo..." se frotó la cabeza. "No tiene sentido. A menos que sus poderes en general... no hayan estabilizado haciendo que...?" Sam se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba.

Rápidamente entró a su cuarto. "Tengo nueve horas... para descubrir lo que oculta el castillo." Miró a su alrededor. "Y para salvar a Danny. Creo que puedo manejarlo."

**--  
TBC  
Misa Alucard.  
Soy medio bastarda por no actualizar antes, pero la verdad, es que había tenido flojera y encima ahora tengo presión cerebral, definitivamente debí saber que tomar ruso e italiano no es una buena idea. Mi cerebro se confundirá eventualmente... Whatever, dudo que alguien siga leyendo, pero igual, debo traducir, es una de esas tareas que suelen aburrirme a largo plazo a menos que el fic esté acabado (no es el caso) o que mi cerebro esté activo. **

**Saludos **


	16. El Largo Paseo

_Chapter 15_

_El largo paseo_

* * *

Miraba entre la colección de libros que se había hecho a lo largo de los años. Estaba buscando por un libro en específico que sus padres le habían dado hacía bastante titulado: "El Castillo Notnefa."

"¿Dónde está ese estúpido libro?" siseó Sam poniendo uno de sus libros favoritos de poesía a un lado. "¿Quizás mamá lo tomó o algo parecido?" miró alrededor del cuarto. Estaba un poco desordenado, las nubes de color gris oscuro afuera sólo mostraban pequeños rayos de sol. No lo suficiente como para ver en el cuarto.

Rápidamente fue hacia el interruptor de luz y lo encendió. Miró alrededor del cuarto, ahora brillante, y volvió a buscar el libro.

Una hora había pasado, se sentó en su cama y se frotó la cabeza. "¿Dónde está?" estuvo a punto de darse por vencida mientras miraba el cuarto. Noto algo en la puerta de su baño que captó su atención. "¿Qué es eso?" murmuró caminando hacia la puerta. Se inclinó y notó que era un libro "... oh cierto." murmuró jalando el libro de debajo de la puerta. "Siempre lo he usado para mantener la puerta abierta luego de ducharme."

Sintiéndose un poco estúpida miró el viejo libro. "... Los terrenos del castillo no deben ser muy complicados." se dijo suavemente poniéndose en pie, caminando hacia su cama. "Ahora vamos a ver..." murmuró mirando hacia el índice. ... "Los ancestros no me importan mucho" dijo pasando el dedo por el nombre "Vlad" muchas veces.

"Aquí está" se dijo sonriente. "Terrenos del castillo... no muy complicado, bien." marcó la página del libro y se levantó. "Creo que es tiempo de arreglarse" se dijo con suavidad mirando el reloj. "A pie toma una hora llegar de mi casa al castillo... ugh." tomó su vestido. "No quiero hacer esto. Pero Danny y Vlad." se miró en el espejo. "¿Por qué Danny no quiere que lo salve?"

Quitándose la playera la arrojó a un lado. Tomando el vestido, lo observó durante un segundo, antes de descolgarlo de la puerta y quitándose su falda. "Es tan complicado." se dijo suavemente quitando el vestido del gancho. "Me alegra que sea un baile de máscaras." se dijo subiendo el cierre del vestido.

Acomodándoselo un poco, lo observó y asintió. "¡Bien! Es un poco esponjoso y no me tropezaré con él". observó por encima de su hombro a sus botas. "El toque final." se dijo volviéndose hacia sus botas, poniéndoselas y subiendo los cierres. "Aquí vamos, perfecto... ahora necesito una máscara." Suspiró por la nariz y caminó hacia el vestidor.

Una máscara de color violeta oscuro colgaba del espejo. "Esto servirá" dijo tomándola del espejo y poniéndosela.

Alejándose del espejo caminó hacia su cama. Tomó el libro y lo colocó dentro de su bolsa. Aún sorprendida de lo bien que entró, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. "Madre, me voy".

"Sam, espera un segundo." dijo la señora Manson llamando a su hija desde el cuarto. "Toma estos, los necesitarás."

Sam se detuvo y miró a su madre. "Mamá, sabes que no me gusta el color rosa:"

"Pero, ¡Confía en mí! los necesitarás. "dijo ella con firmeza. "Tómalos."

Sam contempló las perlas en su mano. "... Está bien, está bien." dijo caminando hacia las escaleras hacia la puerta. "Tendré cuidado, lo prometo. "dijo poniéndose los aretes en las orejas. "Te veré luego."

Y sin ninguna otra palabra, Sam salió de la puerta.

El viento había arreciado, y parecía ir directo hacia el castillo encima de la colina. "... que viento tan raro." susurró suavemente.

"Tengo que guardar mis poderes para esta noche." se dijo suavemente caminando hacia el castillo en un ritmo lento. "... ¿Aunque que voy a hacer?" miró hacia el castillo. "Estoy segura de que Vlad tiene algún tipo de bloqueador de poderes o algo así."

Caminando, paso a la gente en las calles, ellos murmuraban mirándola. Preguntándose quien era y porque estaba vestida de ese modo.

No todos en el pueblo podían ir al baile anual. Sólo aquellos que fueran o tuvieran padres que fueran cercanos al rey tenían permitido ir.

"¿Sam?"

Sam se detuvo a mitad del paso y miró por encima de su hombro. "Tucker ¿estas enterado?" preguntó estremeciéndose levemente. "¿Pudiste reconocerme?"

"Claro, ¿recuerdas que usaste esa máscara el año pasado durante la obra escolar?" dijo Tucker tranquilamente, sujetando su juego. "Así que... ¿por qué vas al castillo tan temprano?"

"Cuesta un poco llegar caminando sabes." dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "No estoy usando mis poderes."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" dijo Tucker alzando las manos para calmarla. "Lo que digas." suspiró. "Te dijo Danielle el plan?"

"Sip, si me meto en problemas sólo aprieto esto ¿no?" preguntó alzando el collar levemente de su cuello.

"Correcto, alegráte de que le puse un chip para ayudarte" dijo Tucker sonriendo con orgullo.

"Estaría perdida sin ti" dijo Sam sonriendo levemenete. "Gracias, Tuck."

Tucker se puso rojo de la vergüenza. "No hay problema. ¡ya vete! ¡Te tardarás un poco en llegar!"

"Oh, cierto." hizo un gesto con la mano. "Te veré el lunes, en la escuela."

Sam siguió caminado aún con una sonrisa. Sabiendo que el lunes llegaría pero ella quizás no estaría viva.

**TBC  
Misa Alucard**

**Correcto, tengo gente que aún lee esto, increíble, intentaré actualizarlo antes que los otros fics para ejercer algo de presión en la autora (suena malvado, lo sé) Lo iba a traducir anoche pero estaba mirando la tele. Y hoy me la pase descargando música de Lacuna Coil, es un buen grupo si les gusta la música gótica. Ah y claro, bajé dos canciones de Apocalyptica. **

**"S.O.S. (Anything but love)" Apocalyptica feat. Christina Scabbia (vocalista de Lacuna Coil) y  
"I Don't Care" Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier (vocalista de Three Days Grace)**

**Las recomiendo mucho, son tan geniales...  
Bueno me voy, debo dormir xD.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Capítulo 16_

* * *

El cielo se volvió más y más oscuro mientras subía a la colina. Los coches y carruajes tirados por caballos, también subían a la colina, algunos estaban estacionados al lado del camino de una calle ocupada.

La gente a la que conocía de la escuela no supo que era ella. Afortunadamente, la máscara era perfecta. Sólo Tucker supo que era ella.

"Ya casi es tiempo." se dijo a si misma ajustando su máscara y parándose en un ahora muy concurrido lugar. La gente hablando al mismo tiempo lo volvía muy ruidoso. Todo lo que le disgustaba: ruidos fuertes, risas molestas y el olor y el calor de la gente apretujada unos contra otros.

Sam miró hacia arriba tan pronto como escuchó el sonido de una campana. Las puertas del castillo comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. La gente las sujetaba, y luego se detenían cuando notaban que sus ropas se estaban comenzando a ensuciar.

Un sonido ensordecedor fue escuchado desde arriba. "¡Bienvenidos todos y cada uno al centésimo séptimo baile del Reloj! Por favor pasen y tomen asiento."

"¿Asientos?" Sam parpadeó y miró hacia el fantasma antes de que desapareciera. "Que raro... ¿Qué está tramando el rey?" se dijo a sí misma.

Antes de que Sam pudiera seguir pensando, se encontró siendo prácticamente arrastrada al interior del castillo. Quizás ir al castillo como invitada no fue una brillante idea.

Abrió mucho los ojos tan pronto como se encontró siendo empujada. "Vaya..." comentó mirando alrededor del enorme salón de baile. Candelabros de color ónice colgaban desde los altos techos. La escalera de caracol se estiraba hasta lo que parecía el techo. Y pinturas oscuras del rey y sus ancestros, que no se parecían en nada a él.

"¡Se sobrepasaron este año!" comentó alguien mientras tomaban asiento.

Sam hizo lo mismo, y se sentó en una silla cualquiera frente al trono de plata y oro.

"¡Bienvenidos todos!"

Los ojos de Sam se ensancharon mientras miraba al techo. Vlad flotaba en su forma de fantasma, junto con un chico de cabello blanco. Ella observó mientras Danny ladeaba la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con sus ojos? ¡Volvían a ser rojos! _Mierda_...

"Estoy muy orgulloso de anunciar que mi hijo perdido hace tiempo Daniel Masters--" _Eso no sonaba bien_. "-- Estará conmigo en esto."

Todos aplaudieron y celebraron por él y toda su gloria. Sam sólo se quedo ahí mirando.

"Ahora..." Vlad flotó lentamente hacia su asiento y miró hacia los guardias. "¡Traigan un asiento para mi hijo!"

"¡Si señor!" replicaron pegando un pequeño brinco, y corrieron por el suelo alfombrado de rojo.

"Daniel... ¿con quién te gustaría bailar?" preguntó Vlad mirando alrededor del cuarto, tocando a Danny en el hombro. "Hay tantas chicas aquí... pero sospecho que sólo querrás bailar con _una en particular_ ¿no es así?"

Danny no respondió y simplemente apartó la mirada y se sentó en su silla. "No." dijo con fiereza. "Ya no siento nada por ella. Así que por favor dejemos de lado _ese _tema."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Vlad alzando una ceja y señalando hacia Sam, quien lucía asustada mientra él la apuntaba directamente a ella. ¿Acaso destacaba tanto? "Si no te importara... ¿qué hace ella aquí entonces?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Daniel mirando al grupo de gente que estaban hablando. Bebiendo vino fresco y ponche. "Le dije que no vinivera... ¡¿qué hace ella aquí?!" pensó Danny poniéndose de pie.

"¡Danny! ¡Por aquí!" llamó una voz aguda ý fresa. "¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?"

Danny miro a Paulina. Su vestido era strapless en un suave color rosa. Su máscara cubría sólo sus ojos, dándole un hermoso enmarcado a su cara. _"Si bailo con ella... Sam se enfadará y se irá."_ pensó con rápidez bajando los escalones, antes de observar a Vlad. "Me encantaría, Paulina."

"¿Sabes mi nombre?" preguntó ella haciendo una torpe reverencia, sosteniendo su vestido con la mano derecha. "¡Es un honor!" dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano.

Sam contempló a Danny mientras él comenzaba a bailar con Paulina. No le gustaba, y aún así estaba bailando con ella. Que raro, pero quizás fuera una perfecta oportunidad para encontrar el portal fantasma.

Se levantó de su asiento, caminando entre el salón lleno de gente. "Disculpe... ¿dónde está el baño?" le preguntó a un guardia quien estaba parado muy quieto.

"Bajando las escaleras" dijo señalando un corredor oscuro.

Ella, por supuesto, ya sabía donde se encontraba. Pero al hacer esto no haría un alboroto. "Gracias" dijo caminando hacia los escalones.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Vlad mirando a Sam caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Señor, ese es el camino para el baño."

Los ojos de Vlad brillaron en color rojo oscuro. "Ya lo sé... pero ¿por qué no está un guardia con ella?" dijo claramente enojado.

"¡N-no lo sé señor!" dijo el guardia enderezándose.

"No te quedes ahí parado idiota. ¡Manda a un guardia abajo ahora mismo!" ordenó volviéndose a sentar, sujetando su cabeza como si le doliera.

**TBC  
Misa Alucard  
Debo agradecer que la inspiración para traducir me la dio una canción que me puse a repetir hasta el cansancio. Jejeje, es que al fin encontré la versión que quería. Se llama: I Don't Care y es de Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier. De paso me bajé muchas canciones de Three Days Grace. **

**Chequen este pedazo:**

_If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
I don't care,  
Just go and leave this all behind,  
Cause I swear,(I swear)  
I don't care_

**Me gusta la indiferencia del asunto... es tan... bonito xD.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Capítulo 17_

* * *

Las únicas luces que Sam tenía mientras bajaba las escaleras de mármol eran las de las velas en la pared. Dando un brillo tenue al no tan tenue ruido que hacían sus botas. Vislumbró el baño más adelante y miró por encima de su hombro para ver que nadie estuviera siguiéndola. Bien, no había nadie.

Alzando un poco el vestido, comenzó a correr escaleras abajo. Se detuvo solo al ver una puerta cerrada más adelante. - Oh genial, una puerta cerrada - dijo sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba un pasador de su cabello. Lo había aprendido de más joven, sentía curiosidad, quería abrir la puerta.

Se inclinó para poder tomar el candado, escuchando el pequeño sonido de 'click' abrió la puerta. La puerta era más pesada de lo que había pensado, así que se quedo mirando el lugar que parecía ser un sótano.

Había telarañas por todo el lugar, parecía como si nadie hubiera ido ahí en un buen tiempo. Estaba tan quieto ahí abajo que hasta el polvo se había acomodado en una pared de la celda.

- ¿Dónde está ese portal?... Estaba aquí abajo. - pensó en voz alta, mirando el oscuro calabozo del sótano.

Una luz tenue, de lámapara, y una vela quemada yacían en la mesa. _'Eso es raro... ¿tal vez había alguien aquí abajo?'_ pensó para sus adentros mientras tomaba la lámpara y la vela.

Se adentró más en la mazmorra y sostuvo la lámpara para apuntar a la pared más cercana. - ¿Un callejón sin salida? - se dijo con incredulidad. - No puede ser... - bajó la lampara un segundo, y tanteó la pared. - Tal vez haya un interruptor por aquí.

Después de varios minutos de tocar la pared, encontró un interruptor. - Aquí vamos - dijo presionándolo lo mejor que pudo. Las paredes se hicieron a un lado y mostraron una escalera oscura.

- Aquí va nada... - susurró yendo hacia las escaleras. Tan pronto como paso, la pared se cerró. - Paredes automáticas, aún más raro.- Mientras más bajaba las escaleras, notó que de la mitad para abajo había fotos en la pared. - Espera un momento... - susurró quedamente alzando la lámpara a su cara, para poder ver. - ¿Los padres de Danny? - Sam no lo podía creer. - ¿Por qué hay un retrato de ellos aquí colgado?

- ¿Sam?, ¿Eres tú? - preguntó una voz femenina, tocando suavemente su hombro.

Sam se encogió y miró por encima del hombro. - ¿Quién eres... tú?

- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo cariño, pero vamos... cualquiera creería que reconocerías a la madre de tu amigo. - Dijo la mujer parándose junto a la luz.

- ¿Señora Fenton? - preguntó Sam con una mirada de incredulidad en la cara. -¿Está viva?

- Es una forma de decirlo, Sam - dijo suavemente. Su cabello ya no era tan corto como Sam recordaba, era largo y había mechones grises alrededor.

- ¿Qué le paso señora Fenton? - preguntó tocándola en el hombro.

- Vamos, te daré algo de té. - dijo caminando hacia abajo, Maddie llevaba un vestido largo de color azul brillante.

- Esto se vuelve más y más raro... - dijo Sam siguiendo a Maddie hacía el laboratorio de abajo. - ¿Sabe Danny que estás viva?.

- No, nadie sabe que estoy viva - dijo Maddie mientras servía el té en dos tazas. - Vlad decidió no decirle a nadie.

- Vlad... ¿hizo esto? - preguntó Sam sentándose en una silla.

- Si - dijo Maddie mirando a Sam, sonriendo levemente. - ¿Está bien Jasmine?

- Está... lo lleva bien, es maestra en mi escuela. - dijo Sam mirando a Maddie - ¿Qué le paso señora Fenton?

- Jack... - susurró Maddie quedamente. - Fue asesinado cariño.

- Asesinado... ¿Por qué no intentó detener que Vlad? Sabía que usted tenía algún tipo de poder. - Dijo Sam levantándose levemente.

- Solía tener uno. Pero Vlad usó algo conmigo. Haciendo que los perdiera. - Señaló Maddie bebiendo un poco de su té. - Solía ser tan amable antes.

- Solía es un tiempo pasado señora Fenton - apuntó Sam con naturalidad. - Ahora es sólo una clase de lunático que planea hacer algo esta noche - Sam cerró los ojos. - Llama a Danny su hijo y no sé por qué demonios... Danny le permite hacerlo.

- Vlad quiere que Danny piense en él como su padre - dijo Maddie y sacudió su cabeza. - Es mi culpa que Danny sea de la forma que es.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

- Danny... no se suponía que tuviera ningún poder.

El corazón de Sam se detuvo por un segundo. - O sea qué... ¿se suponía que debía ser normal?

- Si, pero... Danny fue castigado cuando era más jóven... - la voz de Maddie se apagó mientras tomaba la taza con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Después de que Vlad forzó Jack... tanto, iba a renunciar. - continuó Maddie. - Jack quería salirse antes de que el rey intentara llegar. Pero Vlad lo atrapó primero y... lo mató en ese mismo punto.

- Eso no está bien - dijo Sam suavemente.

- No he terminado - dijo Maddie mirando a Sam - Después de eso, Vlad nos forzó a Danny, Jasmine y a mí a vivir en el castillo. Pero cuando Danny mostró rebeldía al no llamarlo papi, padre o... algo similar.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Sam con voz monocorde.

- Vlad obligó a Danny a fusionarse con el ADN de un fantasma. Había estado probando la máquina con la cual Jack no quería tener nada que ver.

- Danny fue obligado... ¿cuales son los efectos secundarios? - preguntó Sam mirando a Maddie.

- El efecto secundario, perder lentamente su cordura. Si tan sólo Vlad le diera un estabilizador... - los ojos de Maddie estaban llenos de lágrimas levemente. - Danny estaría bien.

- Ha perdido el control antes, señora Fenton... - dijo Sam suavemente.

- ¿De verdad? - los ojos de Maddie se abrieron de par en par. - Eso no es bueno.

- Vlad puede controlarlo un poco, vine aquí para buscar el portal fantasma... - dijo Sam poniéndose en pie.

- El portal desapareció desde que Jack murió.

- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó Sam con incredulidad. - El portal fantasma tiene algo que puede estabilizar a Danny.

- No lo he visto - dijo Maddie en voz baja levantándose de su asiento.

- Señora Fenton... ¿tiene un mapa del castillo? - preguntó Sam con una voz determinante.

- Si - dijo Maddie yendo hacia el mostrador, empujando cosas que estorbaban. Sacó un mapa. - Aquí.

El título del castillo estaba del lado derecho.

- El castillo Notnefa - dijo Sam con una mirada reflexiva. Espere... - dijo sentándose. - Lápiz, por favor.

- Um... - Maddie corrió hacia el escritorio junto a su cama. - Aquí.

- Notnefa... F al principio... Fenton N... - dijo Sam suavemente. La N tiene que ir justo aquí. - se puso de pie. - Señora Fenton, será posible... ¿que usted sea la verdadera heredera al trono?

**--  
TBC  
Misa Alucard  
Jejeje a ver si mañana actualizo el otro para ir a la par con la autora, sólo entonces podré ejercer cierta presión.**

**Saludos**


	19. Chapter 19

_Capítulo 18_

* * *

- Señora Fenton, es posible qué... ¿usted sea la verdadera heredera al trono? - preguntó Sam mirando a la mujer parada cerca.

Por la mirada en el rostro de Maddie, no podía creer lo que Sam acababa de decir. - Eso es ridículo. - se rió para si misma. - Jack jamás dijo nada de que fuera un rey o un príncipe.

- _Tal vez_... no lo sabía - dijo Sam depositándo el lápiz sobre el trozo de papel. - Tal vez, _sólo, tal vez_. Toda la familia de Vlad se apodero de eso por mucho tiempo.

- Es posible... si pudiera salir de aquí podría ayudarte. - dijo Maddie con un suspiro. - No soy alguna clase de esclava, sólo una prisionera.

- Si Vlad la_ ama_ tanto, ¿por qué demonios está encerrada? - preguntó Sam cruzándose de brazos. - Es cruel y retorcido que usted esté atrapada aquí.

- Es porque traté de escapar de este lugar, para volver con la familia que había sido detruida. - dijo Maddie poniendo su mano sobre su corazón. - Para volver con lo que mi esposo dejó y no terminó.

- ¿Qué era eso? - preguntó Sam bajando los brazos a los costados.

- Otro portal. - dijo Maddie sobando sus muñecas. - Ya casi estaba acabado, pero jamás logramos terminarlo.

- ¿Qué se necesita para terminarlo? - preguntó Sam recargándose contra la pared.

- Necesitamos atar unos cuantos cables y poner un interruptor para que funcione. - dijo Maddie sacando un libro polvoso de debajo de la cama. - Nuestro álbum de fotos - comenzó a pasar las páginas. - Tiene la llave para finalizar el portal. Aunque tengo miedo de que Vlad la haya robado.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Sam.

- Él robó el portal y planea usarlo esta noche. Para convocar a Clockwork. - dijo Maddie pasando su mano sobre el dibujo desvanecido. La escritura que había ahí estaba borrosa y descuidada. - My esposo dibujo esto - dijo riéndose en voz baja. Sam caminó hacia donde estaba Maddie, y luego se sentó junto a ella sobre las desgastadas sábanas.

- Señora Fenton, ¿podría decirme quien es Clockwork? - preguntó Sam curiosa. - ¿Cómo podría convocarlo Vlad?

- Clockwork. Un fantasma que controla el tiempo y puede rehacer cualquier cosa que haya pasado. - dijo Maddie pasando las páginas del álbum. - Aquí tienes una foto que mi esposo tomó cuando le dio un vistazo.

- Si es un fantasma, ¿cómo consiguió la foto? - preguntó Sam mirando a la oscura figura del ser en la foto.

- Creo una cámara especial. - dijo Maddie sonriendo. - Puede ver cosas que no podríamos imaginar.

- Vaya - dijo Sam impresionada y se movió levemente. - ¿Cómo podría convocarlo Vlad esta noche?

- Esta noche al diez para las 12. Se les pedirá a los invitados que se queden para el _show especial_. - dijo Maddie cerrando el libro. - Vlad los atrapará a todos y les quitará sus poderes. Dándole el poder suficiente para convocar a Clockwork.

Sam sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda. - ¿Planea matar a todos aquí?

- No a menos que sea necesario... - dijo Maddie mirando el rostro de Sam. - aunque Danny necesita alejarse de él antes de que ocurra.

- Es incapaz de controlarse, señora Fenton. ¿Cómo se supone que se aleje de él? - preguntó Sam cruzándose de brazos.

- Tengo su estabilizador... - dijo Maddie levantándose de la cama. - Espera aquí.

El rostro de Sam se ilumino, una pequeña esperanza para Danny. Pero los invitados... necesitaban salir, todos ellos podrían morir sin siquiera saberlo.

- Aquí tienes. - dijo Maddie alejándose de un clóset pobremente iluminado y caminando hacia Sam. - Dáselo a mi hijo y sálvalo, por favor.

Sam miró la botella plateada. Afortunadamente no era cristal, pero era un poco más pesado de lo que ella pensó que sería. - No se preocupe, lo salvaré. - dijo Sam alejándose y caminando hacia la puerta, entonces se detuvo. - Espere...

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Maddie alzando la vista del suelo.

- Primero la sacaré de aquí - dijo Sam poniendo lejos la botella plateada.

- Sammy cariño... por favor salva a mi hijo, tiene una vida por la cual vivir. - dijo Maddie dando un paso hacia atrás. - No tienes tiempo.

- Está bien - dijo Sam cerrando la mano en torno al collar que llevaba con ella. - Tengo amigos que están dispuestos a ayudar. Estarán aquí pronto.

_'Sam ¿qué pasa? ¿necesitas ayuda?'_

- Hey Tucker... si, acabo de encontrar a la madre de Danny.

**- '¡No es cierto!'**

- Hola Dani - dijo Sam riéndose levemente. - Confío en que la sacarán de aquí. ¿Tienen la señal de donde estoy?

_'Si, estaremos ahí pronto.'_

- Bien, porque cuando la saquen de aquí, necesitaré su ayuda - dijo Sam con suavidad. - Lleven a la señora Fenton a mi casa cuando acaben. Ahí está seguro.

_'Lo haremos.'_

- Gracias - dijo Sam guardando el collar en su bolsillo. De inmediato dos manos la rodearon, en un abrazo. - S-señora Fenton.

- Gracias Sam - la voz de Maddie estaba rota en sollozos y era fácil notar que estaba llorando.

Sam sonrió levemente. - De nada... - dijo separándose del abrazo. - Cuando todo esto termine podrá volver a su vida normal.

- No puedo esperar. - dijo Maddie asintiendo. - Ten cuidado.

* * *

- Lo haré. No se preocupe. - dijo Sam asintiendo. - Estarán aquí, así que prepárese. - dijo Sam antes de correr escaleras arriba.

Tan pronto como llego arriba, se deslizó con rápidez por la puerta levemente abierta y entonces la cerró. - Fiu... - susurró antes de volver a correr escaleras arriba.

- Hey tú - escuchó Sam que alguien gritaba detrás de ella.

Se congeló y miró al guardia. - ¿Sí? - preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿Por qué estás paseando por aquí?

- No puedo encontrar el baño... - dijo Sam jugando un poco con su vestido.

- Oh - dijo él retrocediendo un paso. - Por aquí señorita.

* * *

Sam rodó los ojos y siguió al guardia. - Ya voy, señor. - dijo mientras en su mente comenza a pensar en una forma de arreglar el lío que estaba por venir.

Tan pronto como Sam llegó al baño, caminó hacia un compartimento. Sacó la botella plateada y la miró. - _Ahora todo lo que necesito es darle esto a Danny..._ - pensó para sí misma, antes de escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse.

- Puedo ir por mi misma, idiota - siseó alguien entrando al baño. - Rayos...

- _Paulina..._ - pensó Sam de inmediato sentándose en el asiento del inodoro.

Paulina rodó los ojos al guardia y fue hacia el espejo para arreglar el maquillaje en su cara. Ya lucía perfecto, pero el baile con Danny lo había corrido un poco. Así que otra capa fue puesta en su ya de por si perfecta cara.

- ¡Paulina! - dijo otra voz que entraba al baño - ¡Oh por Dios, eres tan afortunada!

Paulina se volvió hacia su cómplice (También conocida como su mejor amiga) Estrella. - Lo sé ¿verdad? - se puso el lápiz labial - El chico fantasma es tan _encantador_... debiste ver la cara de Manson.

- Oh, si la vi - dijo Estrella arreglando su cabello rubio. - Así que ¿qué planeas hacer?

- Es simple, me acostaré con él está noche para hacerlo oficialmente mío - dijo Paulina sacudiendo su cabello - No pude alejarlo de mí, te lo puedo decir.

- Dha... - murmuró Sam, sintiendo un golpe de celos en su estómago de nuevo - Perra _estúpida - _pensó reclinándose sobre el compartimento, escuchándolas irse. Se puso de pie rápido, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento.

Arreglando su máscara se miro en el espejo. Bien, todo en su sitio. Se volvió y salió del baño.

**TBC  
Misa Alucard**

**Para el próximo capítulo mi nick habrá cambiado ;) ahora seré museatdawn, para que no les extrañe.**

**La parte final cuando Estrella entra al baño, sonó tan fangirl que me morí de risa, es decir, las fangirls son tan risibles... también recorde la canción de Pink 'Stupid Girls' y morí de la risa.  
Aunque en realidad para traducir estuve oyendo a Lacuna Coil xD.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capítulo 19_**

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que el príncipe está ocupado? - preguntó Sam con una mirada inocente. - Ni siquiera es hora de la cuenta regresiva.

- Lo siento señorita, me ordenaron no dejar pasar a nadie - dijo el guardia alejándola. - Vaya y diviértase.

Sam gruñó para sus adentros y caminó hacia las escaleras, más valía que Danielle llegara pronto, pensó frotando sus sienes. Tenía que hacerle llegar el estabilizador. Cerrando las manos en puños, se dio la vuelta en cuando Vlad se levantó de su trono.

- ¡Compañeros! - la voz retumbante de Vlad resonó por todo el salón. - Me gustaría mostrarles al siguiente rey. - hizo un movimiento con la mano hacia una figura oscura que volaba detrás de una cortina. - Mi hijo Daniel.

Sam lo miro mientras la multitud aclamaba a Danny, sus ojos volvían a ser de un color rojo brillante. Vlad debía estar controlándolo de algún modo. - ¡Danny! - gritó hacia él pero él no la escuchó. - Danny ¡vén!.

Algunas personas miraron a Sam extrañadas y trataron de detenerla.

- No nos arruines la diversión - dijo una persona.

- ¡Es tan lindo! - dijo en un arrullo una chica a la derecha de Sam antes de cerrar los ojos.

- No hay mucho tiempo, ¿dónde estás Danielle? - se dijo a sí misma.

_'¿Buscándome?'_ preguntó una voz suave detrás de Sam.

- Dani - dijo Sam volviéndose para ver a Danielle - Finalmente - dijo con una sonrisa antes de alzar una ceja. - ¿Para qué estás usando un vestido?

- ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda? - preguntó Dani ignorando la pregunta con una mirada de 'Es un baile idiota.' Su vestido era de un color plateado pálido y una máscara negra ocultaba sus ojos azules.

- Ya va a ser medianoche ¿cierto? - preguntó Sam con curiosidad en voz baja mientras la gente continuaba aclamando.

- Si, faltan como 45 minutos todavía. - Dijo Dani parpadeando ligeramente - ¿Cómo es qué...

- Todos aquí - Sam se mordió el labio inferior - morirán a la medianoche si no hacemos algo.

- ¿Morir? - la voz de Dani se volvió más pausada y baja. - ¿Por qué habrían de morir?

- Vlad planea convocar a Clockwork.

- ¿El Guardián del tiempo? ¿Clockwork? - preguntó Danielle frunciendo la nariz. - Eso es estúpido.

- Bueno, dile es en la cara a Vlad - dijo Sam mirando a lo lejos - Necesito llegar a Danny pronto.

- Ahí está él - dijo Danielle señalándolo con descaro.

- Ya lo sé - dijo Sam mirando a Danielle con ojos cansados. - Tengo su estabilizador y eso puede calmarlo.

- No digas más, lo traeré.

- No es para eso para lo que te quiero. - Dijo Sam agarrando el brazo de Danielle antes de que ella pudiera volar - Quiero que me digas donde está el portal.

- ¿Portal? - preguntó Danielle parpadeando. - El portal ya no está aquí

- Hay uno en la mazmorra - dijo Sam soltándo su brazo. - La señora Fenton dijo que había uno en el que su esposo trabajaba antes de que Vlad, _se hiciera cargo_ de él.

- ¿Es por eso por lo qué Danny es tan sobreprotector contigo? - preguntó Danielle entrecerrando los ojos levemente. - Eso es demasiado para Vlad, aún si es malvado.

- ¿Lo conoces personalmente? - preguntó Sam alzando una ceja.

- Si - dijo Danielle poniendo una mano en su antebrazo - Soy su hija.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sam dándole una mirada extraña.

- Bueno, ex-hija. - dijo Danielle bajando la cabeza. - Dijo que mi madre estaba muerta - miró su mano. - Traté de escapar luego de que él robara mi estabilizador.

- Pero eres capaz de cambiar de forma

- Si, pero no soy yo mísma por completo - dijo Danielle mirando hacia Danny. - _Él _tiene algo de mi ADN.

- No me digas...

- La_ señora_ Fenton es mi mamá - dijo Danielle sobando la parte de atrás de su cuello - Pero es raro que yo odie a mi padre tanto. Pero, quiero que tenga la justicia que quiere.

- Dani - dijo Sam poniendo una mano en su hombro - Esta bien, ve - dijo mirando a Danny en cuanto aterrizo. - Pregunta por el baño y vuela por ahí hasta la mazmorra. Iré por Danny, quédate en contacto conmigo. - se despidió y desapareció entre el mar de gente.

- Ten cuidado Sam - dijo Danielle atrayendo la atención de los guardias. - Disculpen ¿dónde está el baño?

-

- Buena demostración chico - dijo Vlad dando palmaditas en la espalda de Danny - Buena demostración.

- Si - dijo Danny estrechando los ojos ante el contacto de Vlad, antes de apartar su mano. - Quiero saber que tienes planeado Vlad.

- Un espectáculo para nuestros invitados, es tan bueno como para _morir_ - Vlad sonrió y se sentó en su trono. - No te preocupes Daniel. Lo sabrás en 40 minutos.

- Déjeme verlo por favor - una voz vino desde la mitad de las escaleras tratando de rebasar al guardia que le bloqueaba el paso.

- Lo siento señorita, no se puede acercar al rey ahora - dijo el guardia empujándola levemente hacia atrás.

- No quiero hablar con el rey, me gustaría hablar con Danny - dijo Sam retrocediéndo para dedicarle al guardia una mirada furibunda - ¡Es importante!

- Si desea pedirle su número, lo lamento.

- No es eso, necesito darle algo - dijo ella cerrando las manos en puños. - ¿Por favor?

- No - dijo el guardia poniendo una mano en su frente - se lo diré de nuevo, vaya a la fiesta.

- Me niego - dijo Sam manteniendo su postura.

- Entonces no me deja más alternativa - dijo él llamando a dos guardias para que sujetaran sus brazos. - Echénla.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Espere! - gritó Sam antes de encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Danny. - Danny...

- ¡Su excelencia! - dijo el guardia llevándose una mano a la frente. - No se preoucupe señor, nos haremos cargo de ella.

- Suéltenla - ordeno Daniel y lo hicieron. Estiro la mano para tocarla y la sujetó de la muñeca. - No nos sigan - dijo quedamente y caminó por las escaleras jalando a Sam por entre la multitud en el salón.

- Danny yo-

- Te dije que no vinieras - dijo Danny rodeando su cintura con un brazo. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó mientras la guiabapor la multitud manteniéndola cerca.

- Para salverte, claro - susurró ella, manteniendo una de sus manos en las suyas. Él se rio ante su respuesta.

- Tonta Sammy - siseó en su oído - Estoy perfectamente bien sin ti aquí.

- ¿Ah si? - preguntó ella tan pronto como llegaron a la escalera en espiral que había visto antes - Bueno, no me lo agradezcas, pero tu madre está sana y salva.

- ¿Mamá? - preguntó Danny aprentándo su muñeca aún más - ¿En serio?

- Si y tu estabilizador... - Sam miro alrededor antes de bajar la mirada a su bolsa - está justo aquí - golpeo la bolsa gentilmente antes de mirarlo. Su corazón dio un brinco. - ¿Danny?

Sus ojos estaban _rojos_ y sonreía. Alzando una mano hacia su cara, ladeo la cabeza levemente - Me dijeron que te mantuviera escondida y ocupada hasta pasada la medianoche.

- No Danny - dijo Sam tomando su muñeca. No, necesitas tomar esto - comenzó a abrir la bolsa antes de que su mano helada la sujetara.

- Calla pequeña Sammy - susurró antes de besar la base de su mandíbula - te mantendré ocupada.

- Danny... - susurró Sam con los ojos muy abierto - no hagas esto ahora - dijo antes de liberar una mano, empujándolo le dedicó una mirada enfadada - Deténte.

- ¡Pequeña Sammy luchadora! - se río Danny con frialdad antes de inclinarse más - Vamos, el show todavía no comienza.

**TBC  
Misa Alucard**

**Obtuve respuesta muy pronto de la autora xD lo cual está bien, ella cree que no le queda mucho al fic, aunque no sabe cuando lo terminará. Puedo decir que odio a Vlad y eso ya lo sabían todos. Y que onda con Danny? está bien bipolar el hombre, lo cual es tremendamente sexy pero no en esta situación. **


	21. Chapter 21

_Capítulo 20_

- Danny, dije que no - masculló Sam mientras él se acercaba a su cuello. Su aliento se sentía frío, provocándo un escalofrío helado por todo su cuerpo. Ella tembló. - ¿Por qué estás haciendo lo que Vlad quiere?

- Heh, porque _quiero_ - ronroneó Danny quedamente, mirando por encima de su hombro a la pareja que pasaba cerca. - Vayamos a un lugar más callado - la jaló de la muñeca para que lo siguiera. Ella no se movió. - _Ahora_ - en ese momento sus ojos flashearon un peligroso rojo. - Sammy.

Ella lo siguió a través de la multitud en el salón, gente que hacia reverencias mientras ellos pasaban. Sólo una persona se paró en su camino. - Mierda - susurró, escondiendo su rostro con la máscara lo mejor que pudo.

- Hola príncipe Danny - dijo Paulina lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta. Ignorando el hecho de que él la estaba mirando con ojos color rojo oscuro, fulminándola con la mirada. - Me encantaría bailar con usted como antes.

- A un lado - dijo Danny llanamente y todo lo que Paulina hizo fue quedarse ahí como una idiota. ¿Estaba intentando resultar herida? - No estoy de humor para bailar - la empujó y jaló a Sam.

- ¡Espere! - dijo Paulina tomando su mano, Sam fue la que se estremeció cuando él se volvió hacia ella - Soy _mucho_ mejor que Manson.

- Lo dudo - dijo Danny empujando su espalda con una mano. La perfecta chica morena dejó escapar un grito fuerte - Déjala fuera.

- Danny ¿Para qué demonios hiciste eso? - preguntó Sam sujetando su hombro - Necesitas calmarte. - Le dijo suavemente - No dejes que él te controle así.

- _NO_ - le dijo en tono cortante, volviéndose con aquellos ojos de color rojo oscuro que tanto la alarmaban - te atrevas a comenzar ahora.

Su tono era filoso y temible. Ella simplemente lo miró. - Antes de que vayamos a algún lugar más quieto, ¿puedo beber algo?

Él dejó escapar un gruñido bajo antes de jalarse. - Ahí ya hay algo de beber - Se volvió hacia una esquina y ella se safó de su agarre - ¿Qué dem-

- No te _atrevas_ a llevarme a ningún lado, idiota - dijo Sam, empujándolo contra la pared, sus manos de pronto tenían fuerza. Y bajaron sus manos enguantadas. - Cálmate, tranquilízate.

Riéndose le dedicó sonrisa maligna. - La pequeña Sammy quiere jugar ¿eh? - dijo empujándola - Entonces juguemos.

Alzando sus manos para defenderse de él, ella simplemente lo fulminó con sus ojos lavanda. - Vamos, chico Fantasma - siseó ella antes de bajar su mano hacia él.

**---**

**N/A: Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, este cap. estaba desde hace SIGLOS, srlsy, pero mi imaginación no daba para traducir.  
Porque les recuerdo que esta es una traducción, todo el crédito es de** _Karen Kano_ **que muy amablemente me deja traducir (Gosh que repetitivo sonó todo eso o.o)**

**Lamento tardarme pero, bueno, he estado más dentro de otros fandoms y pues, mi musa no ha estado muy cooperativa que digamos, so sorry.**

**Btw, he estado pensando en borrar cierto fic mio de DP, pero me encantaría saber su opinión. Sigo indecisa :S**


	22. Chapter 22

_Capítulo 21_

* * *

Danny brincó hacia un lado para evitar el golpe. - Realmente encuentro esto lindo, Sammy - dijo sonriendo y dando un paso hacia delante, tan rápido, que Sam ni siquiera lo notó. - Vamos a llevar esta pelea a otro sitio - sujetando su brazo, se volvió invisible y voló directo al techo.

Tan pronto como volvieron a aparecer, Danny arrojó a Sam a lo largo del cuarto. Estremeciéndose al contacto del suelo, ella le dirigió una mirada fría. - ¡Maldición Danny!

- ¿Qué Sammy? - Danny alzó una ceja hacia la chica en el suelo. - ¿No te gustó eso? - su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras lamía sus labios. - Pienso que fue demasiado _sexy_ la forma en que me enfrentaste...

Este pervertido, algo malvado Danny Phantom hizo que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda, lentamente ella se puso en pie. - Tendré que pelear contigo - entrecerrando sus ojos levemente, los cerró y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. _Relájate_, pensó, _es la única forma de salvarlo._

Lenta y rápidamente al mismo tiempo, fibras de negro y púrpura salieron de su espalda, volviéndose alas. Lo observó con sus ojos morado oscuro. - Danny - habló gentilmente y brincó en el aire - Vamos - Debía tentarlo a que fuera hacia ella - ház lo peor que puedas.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedes ganarme? - Danny alzó una ceja hacia ella. - Eso es rídiculo.

- ¡Estoy hablando _en serio_! - Sam cerró su mano en un puño, antes de volar hacia delante. Un rayo brillante salió de su mano y lo disparó hacia Danny en el pecho. Él voló hacia atrás y golpeó la pared.

Haciendo una leve mueca, Danny comenzó a reírse. - ¡Te hice enfadar. Eso es genial! - sus ojos se ensancharon con placer. - ¡Vamos Sammy! ¡Pégame de nuevo! - burlándose de ella, alzó su mano y lanzó una serie de ectorayos hacia ella.

Alzando su mano, se protegió en lo que parecía ser un escudo. ¿Acaso tenía poderes fantasma? Ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Todo lo que el ecto hizo fue empujarla y rodearla en huevo, como si fuera un domo. - ¿Qué dem-

- Parece que gané - sonrió él y miró alrededor. - El reloj se callará muy pronto. De verdad espero que Danielle no haya muerto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Sam, levantándose en el interior del domo verde mientras Danny lo rodeaba. - ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Absolutamente nada, Sammy - Danny se encogió de hombros - Vlad se encargó de ella por mí.

- ¿Mataría a su única hija? - preguntó Sam confundida - ¿por qué haría eso?

- Porque sin importar lo mucho que lo intente, ella jamás será lo que él quiere. - Danny se detuvo y caminó más cerca del domo. - Es tiempo de acabar con esto Sam - poniendo su mano en el domo, está comenzó a brillar de un color azul hielo.

- Espera ¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Sam poniendo ambas manos contra el domo y sus ojos se ensancharon. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

- Te pongo en un lindo sueño helado, Sam. - dijo Danny suavemente mientras la oscuridad en sus ojos contemplaba los ojos morados y tristes de ella. El azul helado lentamente se apoderó del domo. Era hielo, ella comenzó a temblar y a sacudir la cabeza.

- Danny no hagas esto - los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas y dio un paso hacia atrás. Buscando en la pequeña bolsa en su vestido, alzó el estabilizador - Ten, al menos toma esto. - tembló ligeramente, sintiendo el calor abandonar su cuerpo y al frío apoderarse de ella. - Danny, al menos sobrevive, salva a los demás... - tembló en su sitio y las alas desaparecieron.

La mirada en la cara de Danny se suavizó levemente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Un dolor agudo recorrió su cabeza. - ¿Sam? - preguntó mirándola con sus ojos verdes. - ¡Sam! - alzando su puño, golpeo el domo que de inmediato desapareció.

- ¿Has regresado a la normalidad por el momento? - preguntó Sam frotando sus brazos para entrar en calor. - Toma, bebe esto.

- La observó. - Tonta - siseó inclinándose para envolverla en un cálido abrazo. El pequeño contenedor rodó y ella se quedó sin palabras. - No debiste intentar pelear conmigo... siempre pierdo el control.

- Danny... - susurró Sam abrazándolo, antes de separarse de él. - Antes de que vuelvas a enloquecer, por favor, bebe del contenedor.

Mirando por encima del hombro en busca del contenedor, lo tomo con su mano. - Bien... - dijo con suavidad y bebió. Apartándolo, dejó escapar un suspiro y luego tosió. - Sabe como pegamento.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Sam esperando que funcionara.

- Creo que toma algo de tiempo antes de funcionar - dijo Danny poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano. - Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ella tomó su mano. - ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Provocar algo... lo que sea que pueda espantar a todos para que se vayan... - Danny comenzó a pensar y a pasear. - Sólo... ¿qué?

- Tienes poderes de hielo ¿cierto? - preguntó Sam mirando el suelo. - Quizás puedas provocar una ventisca.

- ¿Adentro? - Danny alzó una ceja hacia ella. - Eso sería un poco raro.

- ¡Pero funcionaría! - Sam golpeó sus manos - ¡Vamos, debemos intentarlo!

- Oh no, tú te vas a casa y te quedarás ahí. - Danny comenzó a empujarla - No quiero que salgas herida.

- Danny me quedaré - Su bota entró en contacto con el suelo de madera. - Voy contigo - se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

- Parece que no tengo elección ¿o sí? - preguntó Danny sonriendo levemente.

- No, no la tienes.

**----  
TBC**

**Actualizado: 16/Junio/2009 por Karen Kano (Autora)**

**Traducido: 28/Julio/2009 por Muse-at-dawn**

**Por lo que se deduce que yo no tengo poder para saber cuando la autora va a actualizar. Soy muy corta de paciencia y me fastidia soberanamente que me pregunten cuando voy a actualizar cuando yo solo me dedicó a traducir, punto. Espero la continuación yo también, deben saberlo. **

**Graciasdenada.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Capítulo 22_

- Bien, entonces tenemos quince minutos para hacer esto. - Señaló Sam con simpleza. - ¿Crees que Vlad se dará cuenta de que estás fuera de su control?

Se encontraban a la sombra de una esquina, y era _casi_ el escondite perfecto. Pero Danny tenía un brillo fantasmal consigo.

- No. Creo que sigue distraído pensando en el asunto de Clockwork. - Danny rodó los ojos y alzó una mano. - Tenemos que hace esto rápido. ¿Recuerdas el plan?

- Sí, salvar a Danielle. - Sam asintió y alzó una mano. - Recuerda, no dejes que te atrapen.

- Lo recordaré tan pronto como él esté distraído. - Alzó las manos y asintió. - ¿Estás lista?

- No mucho, pero no hay tiempo que perder. - Sam sujetó su bolsa y suspiró. - Ten cuidad. ¿De acuerdo?

- Lo tendré. Lo prometo - Danny sonrió levemente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza en un acto instintivo. - Ya has crecido.

- Gracias. - Dijo Sam, sonando insegura sobre si eso era bueno o malo. Brincó hacia la parte de abajo de las escaleras. Volvió a suspirar. Le dedicó un saludo militar a Danny y corrió y desapareció entre la gente bailando al compás de la música que sonaba.

* * *

Los guardias estaban muy ocupados como para notar que estaba de vuelta en el salón. Se puso la máscara para poder mezclarse. Aunque usaba colores oscuros, ignoraba la originalidad de su propia máscara y vestido.

Suspiró. - Ahora... ¿cómo atraigo su atención? - se preguntó a si misma antes de notar a los guardias vigilando a alguien a quien tenían encadenado con ataduras verdes. - Oh no...

- Entonces querida niña, ¿vas a decirme con quien estás o tendré que matarte aquí y ahora? - preguntó Vlad paseando frente a ella, e inclinándose. - ¿Bien?

Danielle gruñó intentando romper las ataduras. - Prefiero morir que decirte - soltó mirándolo con furia desde sus brillantes ojos verdes. Esto hizo que Vlad la mirara enojado, se volvió y su capa blanca voló detrás de él.

- Eso puede arreglarse en trece minutos. Convocaré a Clockwork y seré el gobernante del mundo. - Sonrió burlonamente y comenzó a caminar.

Sam retrocedió un paso y desapareció entre el mar de gente. Tenía que pensar rápido. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Paulina coqueteando con Dash Baxter. - Oh, hola distracción. - dijo sonriendo.

Caminó hacia la primer tabla de ponche, tomó un pequeño vaso de ponche rojo. En un movimiento rápido llegó hasta donde Paulina sin ser notada. Alzando el vaso sobre su cabeza, lo derramó sobre la cabeza de Paulina. - Ups.

Paulina chilló tan pronto como el ponche acabó con su perfecto maquillaje. - Pequeña! - gritó. - ¡Dash, has algo!

Dash miró a Paulina y a Sam. Arreglándo su esmoquin, miró a Sam. - Guardias, !hay alguien aquí molestándonos! - hizo un gesto para que fueran.

Sam sonrió burlonamente y comenzó a retar a los guardias. - !Aquí chicos! !Estoy aquí si me quieren! - sacudió las manos y comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Alzó la vista hacia el techo, vio a Danny en las sombras. Le dedicó una mirada decidida.

Danny salió de las sombras, alzando las manos que comenzaron a brillar un blanco oscuro. En un instante una tormenta helada estaba en el interior del castillo. - Se va a poner frío el asunto - dijo mandando una hola de hielo hacia Vlad.

Vlad fue tomado por sorpresa. Gruñendo miró a Danny. Sus ojos brillaron un rojo furioso. - ¡Guardias! ¡Atrapen a la chica! - Sabía que era un cebo perfecto. - Yo atraparé a Daniel.

La tormenta comenzó a arreciar y todos en el salón comenzarón a ponerse frenéticos.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - preguntó alguien alarmado.

- Una tormenta de nieve. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - chilló otra chica y todos corrieron hacia las puertas.

Sam y los guardias estaban siendo empujados por las personas asustadas que los rodeaban. - Maldición... - se quejó Sam mientras recibía golpes en el estómago y cara. Alzándo la mano la dirigió al aire. - ¡Danny! - lo llamó. Él bajó hacia ella.

- Sammy, ¡dame tu mano! - intentó tomarla antes de que fuese golpeado en el costado con un rayo rojo.

- ¡¿Danny?! - gritó Sam sorprendida y notó a Vlad flotando en el aire. - No...

El reloj comenzó a sonar. Vlad sonrió socarronamente y dejó de moverse. - El tiempo viene. - dijo con suavidad. - Tengo un sacrficio. La energía suficiente para convocar a Clockwork. - alzó su mano.

Al momento, Danielle gritó adolorida. - ¡Danielle! - gritó Sam, finalmente todos se habían salido. - ¡Danny! ¡Danielle está en problemas! - pero Danny estaba ocupado, peleando contra Vlad.

Esquivando sus ataques, Vlad lo atacó con una golpe. Lo golpeó lo suficiente como para empujarlo contra la pared. Se volvió hacia Danielle, quien parecía desestabilizarse muy rápido. - Ahora mi niña, déjame convocar a Clockwork... para completar mi destino.

Danny hizo un gesto de dolor y comenzó a levantarse. - Danielle... - susurró y Danielle se convirtió en un charco de ecto energía. - No...

Vlad comenzó a reírse mientras levantaba un pequeño mapa. - El Infi-Mapa... convoca a Clockwork por mí. - Le ordenó y el objeto de inmediato comenzó a brillar.

Sam y Danny dieron un jadeo de sorpresa mientras un portal verde y morado aparecía.

Clockwork apareció frente a ellos. - ¿Quién me convocó? - preguntó con su tono monótono.

- Yo lo hice. Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius. - Dijo Vlad con voz tajante.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Clockwork luego de mirarlo.

- Son las doce en punto. Tengo un deseo. - Dijo Vlad alzando su dedo índice. - Quisiera ser el supremo gobernante del mundo...

**----  
TBC**

**No sé cuando lo subió Karen porque subió como 3 antes de que yo pudiera ponerme a traducir. Lo lamento, he tenido mucha tarea y poca imaginación. **

**No sé cuando me pueda poner a traducir los otros que ya están en inglés (Karen llegó ya al 25) así que tenga mucha paciencia.**

**Saionara**


	24. Chapter 24

_Capítulo 23_

* * *

La expresión de Clockwork permaneció igual. Los hombres de Vlad sujetaron a Sam por detrás y sujetaron sus muñecas con una cuerda. - A ver si entendí... - comenzó levantando su báculo. - ¿Te gustaría ser el gobernante de este mundo?

- Sí. _Supremo_ gobernante. - Vlad puso sus manos juntas. - Entonces, buen compañero, ¿me lo vas a conceder? - de verdad sonaba impaciente. - Mi reino comenzará de inmediato.

- Ni en tus sueños más locos, Plasmius - le gritó Danny, lanzando un golpe pero siendo al instante sostenido por un fantasma de apariencia poderosa. - Caballero del Terror... ha pasado mucho - dijo mirándolo enfadado.

- No te acerques al rey, está ocupado - le ordenó arrojándolo através del cuarto. Aterrizando en el tazón de ponche, Sam hizo una mueca visible.

Mirando alrededor, observó a los guardias. - Entonces... ¿creen que me puedo sentar? - preguntó de forma inocente y curiosa. - Mis botas me están_ matando_.

Ambos guardias, quienes se encontraban a sus lados se encogieron de hombros. - Si - dijo uno alzando una silla y ella se sentó.

Mirándolos a ambos, lentamente comenzó a destar la cuerda lo mejor que pudo para liberarse. Mirando como Danny empujaba al Caballero del Terror. _Necesito liberarme, necesito ayudarlo._ Pensó para sus adentros y finalmente liberó sus manos de las ataduras. - Ahora estoy bien - dijo alzando sus manos y al instante sus alas aparecieron.

- ¡¿Qué dem-?! - preguntó uno mirando a Sam con extrañeza. - ¡Agárrala! - intentaron sujetarla y bajarla, pero ella esquivó sus ataques.

- Vamos a ver... - Sam miró hacia abajo a los hombres, asegurándose de que no vieran debajo de su vestido. Alzando las manos, los levantó y una brillante jaula blanca los rodeó. - Ustedes se quedan aquí. - dijo cortante e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Mirando por encima de su hombro, miró como Danny golpeaba al caballero del Terror en la cara.

- ¡¡Suficiente!! - gritó Clockwork y alzó su báculo. El tiempo se detuvo al instante para los que peleaban. - Con las cosas como están... no te concederé ese deseo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo Vlad enojado. - No, debes darme ese deseo. - le ordenó, alzando sus manos.

- No. Ese deseo no está permitido. - Clockwork flotó hacia atrás. - Un deseo... diferente de ese.

- Bien - los ojos de Vlad comenzaron a brillar en un rojo aún más oscuro. - Deseo tener un enorme poder.

- Eso - comenzó Clockwork mientras cambiaba de viejo a niño pequeño frente a sus ojos. - Lo puedo conceder.

Su báculo comenzó a brillar en color blanco y rodeó a Vlad. Quien comenzó a reír de forma sorprendente.

Danny, Sam y el caballero del Terror seguían congelados. Tan pronto como la transfomación comenzó, se descongelaron. El Caballero del Terror flotó al lado de Vlad.

- Danny - Sam voló hacia él, aterrizando con seguridad.

- ¡Clockwork! Tienes que detener esto - dijo Danny en voz alta. - Por favor, ¡esto no acabará bien!

- Hizo un deseo... no hay reglas para eso. No tengo que detenerme. - Clockwork flotó hacia atrás tan pronto como acabó. - Aunque ustedes, pueden detenerlo si eso es lo que quieren. - dijo con suavidad, antes de desaparecer.

Vlad volvió su atención hacia Sam y Danny. - Ahora Daniel, ¿podemos acabar esto de una buena vez?

- Con gusto... - replicó Danny, antes de volverse hacia Sam. - Tienes que irte de aquí. Ahora - dijo con fiereza.

- No.

- Mira, no quiero tener que preocuparme por ti en esta pelea - Danny se puso en posición. - Vete.

- ¡Puedo ayudarte! - dijo Sam, a su lado. - Estoy ayudando.

Danny la observó irritado un momento, antes de sentir un tiro de dolor en su hombro izquierdo. - ¡Bastante mal tiro, Vlad!

Vlad sonrió antes de volar hacia él. - Eres débil, justo como lo era el bueno para nada de tu padre.

Esa simple línea, hizo enfurecer a Danny. - ¡_No_ insultes a mi padre! - gritó dejando que su ira dominara, alzó las manos que brillaban en color blanco. Y envió un ataque de hielo hacia él.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Sam también envió un rayo blanco hacia Vlad. Con los poderes combinados, lo golpe.

Dejando escapar un grito de dolor, sus ojos permanecieron igual. - Pequeños mocosos... - siseó alzando su mano, apuntó un tiro hacia Sam - ... si muero, me llevare a tu amante conmigo. - y lanzó su ataque hacia ella.

Danny no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Sam chocó contra la pared. Gimió de dolor y cayó con rápidez al suelo.

- ¡SAM! - gritó Danny y voló hacia ella. La risa de Vlad se extinguió tan pronto como el ataque lo golpeó. - Oh no... no mueras.

Los ojos de Sam lo miraron lentamente. - Lo lamento, no fue de gran ayuda... - susurró amablemente. Antes de cerrar sus ojos lavanda.

**---  
TBC**

**Original: Karen Kano  
Traducción: Muse-at-dawn**

**N/T: que puedo decir? planeaba no traducir, porque soy floja, y porque he estado haciendo experimentos raros xD. Pero preferí hacerlo antes de que mi recién encontrado fandom me absorba por completo. Más bien, el fandom al que he sido recientemente arrojada. Tsk, debo recordar no entrar a nuevos fandoms cuando estoy en clases, pero es inevitable. **

**Para esta traducción estuve oyendo música (: repetí no sé cuantas veces "I Belong To You" de Muse, más aparte "Falling Away With You" también de Muse y "The Last Song Ever" de Secondhand Serenade. Pretty ironic xDDDD**

**See ya.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Capítulo 25_

* * *

- No, Sam. - Danny la sacudió levemente, sintiendo en sus ojos verdes las lágrimas. - Vlad... - siseó, mirando por encima de su hombro.

El cuerpo de Vlad se había ido.

- Un duplicado... - masculló y se inclinó para recoger el cuerpo de Sam tan gentilmente como fuera posible. - No... mueras - dijo de nuevo.

La ropa de Danielle yacía en el suelo justo donde ella había estado, había muerto como sacrificio para Clockwork.

- Pagará por esto, Dani. Lo prometo - Danny voló en dirección del aire.

* * *

Por supuesto, parte del pueblo estaría en ruinas para cuando saliera. Había gente gritando por ayuda y corriendo alrededor vestidos con esmokines y vestidos de baile.

- ¿Qué hizo? - se preguntó Danny, volando hacia la casa de los Manson. Atravesó el techo y depositó a Sam sutilmente sobre la cama.

- ¡Señora Manson! - gritó desde el cuarto, abriendo la puerta con violencia. - ¡Necesito ayuda!

La señora Manson subió las escaleras de prisa. El señor Manson aún no volvía de trabajar en el castillo. - Daniel ¡¿qué es lo que ocurre?!

- El deseo de Vlad - replicó mirando por encima del hombro. - Veo que trae gente con usted.

- Hola - dijo Tucker depositando la PDA que estaba en su mano en el interior de su bolsillo derecho. - La lectura ectoplásmica de Vlad sobrepasa el límite. Es como si hubiera recibido una poderosa recarga.

- Así fue - dijo Danny, mirando sobre su hombro en dirección a Sam. - Danielle tuvo que pagar por ello.

- ¿Danielle? - Tucker alzó una ceja. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- La sacrificó para Clockwork - dijo Danny sin mirarlo. - Esta es culpa mía y voy a arreglarlo.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Samantha? - el rostro de la señora Manson se tornó pálido mientras llevaba sus enguantadas manos a la boca. - ¿Qué hizo?

- Ella... luchó contra Vlad. Quien recibió un tiro no muy difícil y la lastimó mucho. - Danny apartó la mirada. - Necesito que la cuide. Que intente curarla.

- No puedo curar. La única persona que puede está abajo con una mujer extraña. - la voz de la señora Manson delataba lo aturdida que estaba.

- ¿Quién es esa persona? - preguntó Danny algo confundido.

- Jasmine Fenton.

- ¿Jazz? - la voz de Danny sonó atónita. - ¿Mi hermana está aquí?

- Espera un segundo, ¿tu hermana? - preguntó Tucker confundido. - Pero tu apellido es Phantom.

- Mi _verdadero_ nombre es Danny Fenton - Danny sacudió la cabeza - ¿la mujer es Maddie Fenton?

- Sí. - la señora Manson sonrió levemente. - Tu pequeña familia se está reuniendo de nuevo.

- Sí. - Danny se descubrió sonriendo por un segundo, antes de retomar el rostro serio. Se volvió hacia Sam y caminó a su lado. - No te preocupes Sammy, Jazz te curará. - Besó su frente gentilmente antes de volverse. - Cuídense - y atravesó el suelo.

-

- ¿Estás bien mamá? - preguntó Jazz masajéando la cabeza de su madre con un trapo húmedo.

- Si cariño, estoy bien. - le sonrió a Jazz. - Te ves tan madura, ha pasado tanto.

- Bastante. ¡No puedo creer que Vlad te mantuviera prisionera de esta forma! - Jazz alzó los brazos. - Es un demente.

- Lo es, pero prontó será detenido. - Maddie sonrió. - Hay alguien afuera ayudando. - miró a traves de Jazz y abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿Danny? - susurró.

Un chico con cabello negro y ojos azules apareció de entre las sombras. - Hola mamá. - dijo sonriendo suavemente. - ¿Estás mejor?

Jazz se levantó con el mismo gesto que lucía en el rostro de Maddie. Caminó hacia él rodeándolo con los brazos. - ¿Eres real? - preguntó apretando la playera. - Pensé que habías muerto hermanito.

Danny la abrazó y luego se separó. - Jazz necesito tu ayuda ahora... Sam está muy grave. - ladeó la cabeza, - ¿puedes curarla?

Jazz alzó su rostro sujetándolo por la barbilla. - Si, no te preocupes - le dijo sonriente. - Los dejaré a solas... - se fue.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el cuarto. - Mamá yo...

- Has cambiado.

- S-sí... - dijo Danny tragando saliva, cerró los ojos y lentamente sus ojos y cabello cambiaron a los colores verde neón y plateado. - Tengo poderes fantasma.

Los ojos de Maddie brillaron. - Sam tenía razón, deberíamos estar en el castillo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó confundido. - ¿En el castillo?

- Sólo un fantasma puede ser rey. Lo que significa. - Maddie lució en shock. - Qué tú eres el príncipe del castillo.

----

**Muse-at-dawn**

**Lo sé, sé que piensan que soy una bitch por a) no continuar y b) borrar cierto fic. Tengo motivos, lo prometo. **

**Primeramente la Universidad es maravillosa pero absorbe mi tiempo, además, he cambiado, contrario a lo que esperaba y también lo han hecho mis gustos e intereses. Como podrán saber si leen mi perfil. Respecto a lo otro, bueno, simplemente ya no me sentía complacida con ese fic en particular.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Capítulo 25_

* * *

- ¿Príncipe? - Danny no le creía a su madre, bajo ningún concepto _él_ podría ser _príncipe_. - Mamá eso es una locura. Sólo porque tengo poderes fantasma no significa que sea el príncipe.

- _El castillo Notnefa_. - dijo Maddie pensando en voz alta. - Arregla el orden de las palabras, Danny.-

Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza y escribió las palabras justo como ella se lo había dicho. - _El castillo Notnefa_. ¿Y eso qué?

- Ordena las letras - Maddie le quitó el lápiz. - Fenton, con una a.

- Notnefa. ¿Es Fenton? - Danny alzó las cejas. - Qué raro. - dijo sin rodeos.

- Entonces, tú eres el príncipe que debería gobernar el castillo.

Danny se sentó y sujetó su cabeza, el shock se leía puro en sus ojos. - No hay forma...

- La hay cariño - dijo Maddie con suavidad y masajeó su cabeza. - Tu padre debía ser el Rey, apuesto a que Vlad destronó a la familia Fenton desde antes de que nacieras.

- Tomar a la fuerza. Supongo que eso corre en las venas de la familia Masters - Danny rodó los ojos, luego tomo aire fuertemente. Un ruido atronador provino de arriba. - ¡Mamá! Quédate aquí y si alguien viene, escóndete.

Maddie asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - Más te vale regresar vivo.

- Ya estoy medio muerto - Danny sonrió débilmente - Volveré, lo prometo - le dijo con suavidad antes de atravesar el techo.

* * *

- El Rey me ha ordenado que te destruya - Fright Knight alzó su espada. - A menos que te unas a él.

Sam había despertado y lo miraba débilmente. - Bajo ningún concepto. - gruñó en voz decidida.

Tucker, Jazz y la señora Fenton fueron lanzados contra la pared con una línea verde ectoplásmica.

- Entonces... - alzó la espada y la bajó, atravesando el pecho - ¡Morirás bajo mi espada!

Sam gritó y cayó al suelo con un golpe fuerte. La hoja de la espada había atravesado el pecho, la sangre brotaba a borbotones y ella luchaba por respirar.

El caballero volvió a mirarla antes de dirigirse a los otros. - Deberían tomar esto como advertencia de no oponerse al Rey - y se alejó.

La cinta ectoplástica desapareció y al instante corrieron hacia Sam. - ¡Sam! - gritaron Jazz y Tucker cayendo a su lado.

- Mi nenita - lloró la señora Manson - Jasmine, cúrala.

Jazz alzó las manos al instante. Las depositó encima de los cortes pero Sam tomó su brazo y sacudió la cabeza. - No... - dijo débilmente. - Te enfermarás si usas demasiado.

Los ojos de Jazz se llenaron de lágrimas. - No te preocupes por mí cuando tú estás casi... - alzó las manos y comenzó a temblar. La sangre carmesí le manchó las manos. - Sangrarás hasta morir.

- Guarda... tu energía para Danny. Lo necesitará más que yo. - Sam comenzó a llorar débilmente. - Está muy frío.

- ¿Sam? - Danny estaba parado detrás de Jazz y Tucker. - ¿Qué... pasó? - preguntó inclinándose. - ¿Sammy?

- Danny... - Sonrió ella sutilmente. - Pensé que ibas a m-morir. P-pensé que tú...

- Shh... - dijo alzando su cabeza y acomodándola en su regazo. - Estoy aquí, deja de hablar. - tomó sus manos en la suya. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, la blusa morada y negra que ella usaba se volvía más oscura por la sangre. - Jazz, ¿no puedes curarla?

- No me deja. - Replicó Jazz temblando en su sitio.

- Vamos Sammy deja que Jazz te cure. - ladeó la cabeza hacia su cuello. - _Por favor, déjala curarte_...

- Se enfermará tonto... - se rió Sam bajito. - Es muy tarde, estoy muy fría. - Cerró los ojos. - Lo siento.

Y lo estaba. Tenía casi su temperatura. - ¿Sam? - la voz de Danny tembló, no le respondió así que alzó la cabeza. - Vamos Sammy.- sus ojos se pusieron tristes y se agrandaron. - Abre los ojos, - la sacudió levemente. - Abre los ojos, por favor.

No lo hizo. Su corazón latió una vez y se detuvo. - No...

- _¡Sammy!_ - gritó Danny sujéntandola fuerte en sus brazos. - Regresa.

La señora Manson se inclinó y abrazó a Danny y lo mismo hicieron Jazz y Tucker. - Se ha ido Daniel. - susurró con voz rota. - No es justo...

Lentamente él los empujó y se puso en pie. Miró con furia por encima del hombro. - ¡Vlad pagará por esto! - gritó. Antes de volver a mirar a Sam con mirada oscurecida - Prometo que te vengaré. - miró a los otros. - Cuídenla por mí. - y se alejó de la casa.

------

**Muse-at-dawn.**

**Crea un efecto interesante estar traduciendo esto con todo el detalle dramático y triste mientras se escucha "Careless Whisper" versión Seether. La verdad es que ese es el mejor cover, en mi opinión. Anyway, haber oído esa canción ahora se lo debo a mi recién encontrado amor por los Tudor xD.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Capítulo 26_

-

- Vlad ¡¿dónde estás?! - gritó Danny a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. - Estoy harto de tus juegos. - sus ojos se pusieron de un tono más peligroso y oscuro de verde. - Hoy me has quitado a dos personas que me importaban...

Un sonido de aplausos provino detrás de él. - Cielos Daniel, debes aprender a controlar ese temeramento tuyo. - dijo Vlad, alzando su mano. - Siempre has tenido poco temperamento. - lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma rojo a Danny.

Dejando escapar un gemido de dolor sujetó su estómago. - Bueno, mi genio no es tan malo como lo será ¡Vlad! - alzó ambas manos para crear una bola de ectoplasma de tamaño considerable que lanzó rápidamente hacia él.

Soltando un suspiro, Vlad se la devolvió con un ecto-escudo. - Esa no es forma de tratar a tu rey Daniel.

- ¡No eres mi rey! ¡Mi familia lo era hasta que los destronaste! - dijo Daniel aún fulminándolo con la mirada. - Mi padre era el heredero legítimo.

- Muy bien Daniel, no eres tan despistado como yo pensaba. - Sonrió burlonamente mientras aplaudía con sarcasmo. - Eso es cierto, mi familia destronó a la tuya hace siglos. Sólo porque nadie de tu familia tenía poderes fantasma pudieron detener a la mía.

- Mejor revisa eso Vlad - masculló Danny volando de nuevo. - Soy parte fantasma.

- Eso ya lo sé... ¿por qué crees que te desestabilicé? - Vlad vio el shock impreso en la cara de Danny. - Lo hice para controlarte, hacerte mi hijo.

- Nunca seré tu hijo... - dijo Danny con amargura. - Estoy estable y no puedes hacer nada para controlarme. - Alzó las manos y formó una pelota de nieve, mezclando ectoplasma en ella. - ¡Eso significa que recuperaré el trono!

- Oh vamos, Daniel - le gritó Vlad, y sin problema alguno se multiplicó, al menos siete clones rodearon a Danny. - No querrías el trono. Es demasiada responsabilidad.

Danny masculló - No sabrías que es la responsabilidad ni aún cuando esta te mordiera el trasero - le gritó evitando el ataque de un clon, pero siendo golpeado por otro. Lo rodearon y lo atacaron. Gritó, la sangre verde brotaba de sus brazos y hombros, mientras caía al suelo la pequeña multitud corrió en busca de refugio.

- Eres como el tarado de tu padre... - dijo Vlad ceñudo. - Éramos amigos, aunque él siempre obtenía el primer lugar. - sus manos volvieron a brillar. - Pero no perderé a su despistado hijo híbrido.

- ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? - preguntó Danny gruñendo - ¿Híbrido? - se rió bajito - No soy un híbrigo... es mi poder especial.

- No Daniel - sonrió Vlad con sorna - tu padre te hizo así... gracias a tu curiosidad y al portal.

- ¿Portal? - susurró confundido - ¿de qué estás hablando?

- La línea que conecta la zona fantasma con este mundo, caíste y se te dieron poderes fantasma. Yo, por supuesto, sellé ese poder hasta que tu madre fuera mía. - Vlad seguía con la mano cerca de Danny.

- ¿Cómo fue que tú... lo sellaste? - susurró Danny. - No... lo digas.

- Tu padre se sacrificó Daniel. ¿No lo entiendes? - le miró con rabia. - Un tonto inútil eso era, sólo él querría salvarte.

Danny no dijo nada. ¿Su padre había muerto para salvarlo?

- No era un inútil. Era más hombre de lo que tú nunca serás - gritó cerrando los ojos, un escudo verde lo rodeó al momento en que Vlad lo atacó con el ectoplasma, el cual rebotó de vuelta al ser empujado por el escudo. - ¡Ni siquiera lo conocías!

Tan pronto como Vlad lo volvió a atacar, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

- Congelación - resonó una voz fuerte. Todo se detuvo, incluyendo a Danny y a Vlad.

Clockwork apareció y flotó encima de Danny. Lo miró y se convirtió en un hombre viejo.

- Hmmm... él es el elegido - susurró poniendo un collar sobre Danny.

- ¿Eh? - dijo Danny sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Clockwork. - Clockwork - dijo mirándolo a él y luego a Vlad. - Espera, ¿qué ocurre?

- Estás fuera de tiempo Danny - dijo Clockwork moviendo el brazo. - Vlad va a dominar el mundo.

- N-no, ¡No puede! - gritó Danny moviendo la cabeza. - Tiene que haber una forma... ¡Lo que sea!

- Tienes un deseo, dos opciones - dijo Clockwork alzando la mano.

- ¿Un deseo?

- Salvar a tu novia o que yo le quité los poderes a Vlad dejando el mundo seguro para todos de nuevo.

- Yo... - la voz de Danny tembló. - No lo sé.

- Debes elegir - susurró Clockwork.

- ... quitarle los poderes. - susurró Danny cerrando las manos en puños. - Lo siento... Sammy.

**----**

**Muse-at-dawn.**

**Y aquí ella grita porque está mirando Supernatural (5x15) y se distrae mucho, porque sí, ese fandom es su pasión. En fin, disculpen si hay errores xD**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 27

* * *

- Muy bien... - replicó Clockwork con su voz monótona. Alzando una mano hacia Vlad, retiró el poder que le había dado lentamente. Una orbe roja se formo en su mano. - Tienes una oportunidad Danny. No la eches a perder.

- ¿Echar a perder qué? - preguntó Danny parpadeando confundido. La imágen de muchos fantasmas apareció junto a Clockwork tan pronto como tocó su vara. - ¿Un ejército de fantasmas?

- Sí, Vlad iba a apoderarse del mundo con ellos. - Oprimió el reloj de nuevo. - Sella el portal, estaré aquí esperándote.

- Sellarlo... entendido. - Asintió Danny y se volvió hacia Vlad. Tenía que haber una forma de salvarla, salvar a Sam. Quizás había un fallo en todo este asunto. - Gracias, Clockwork.

Clockwork asintió y desapareció en un portal de tiempo morado y el tiempo volvió a fluir.

Vlad comenzó a moverse, su sonrisa acentuada mientras arrojaba un rayo a Danny, quien lo esquivó con una brisa. - ¿Qué? - preguntó Vlad, volviendo a la normalidad y cayendo al suelo. - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué de pronto me siento... débil?

- Porque se acabo Vlad - dijo Danny flotando sobre él. Le fulminó con la mirada y Vlad tuvo miedo. Las manos de Danny vibraron cuando Vlad cayó de rodillas.

- Mi querido muchacho. Haré lo que sea... n-no me mates - suplicó. Danny se mofó.

- ¿Por qué debería mostrarte piedad? - preguntó Danny alzando lentamente su mano para destruirlo. Vio la forma en que Vlad se alejaba y cubría su cabeza. - Tch... - apartó la mirada empujando a Vlad con un débil ectorayo. - Vete.

- ¿Q-qué? - preguntó Vlad apenas parpadeando.

- Vete. No quiero volver a verte en esta ciudad nunca más. - dijo Danny mirándolo con furia. - ¡Vete!

Vlad se puso en pie, se transformó y se fue volando. Cierto, aún conservaba sus poderes pero sin ese pequeño extra todo lo que podía hacer era arrojar ataques débiles contra Danny.

Danny cayó de rodillas, enfadado consigo mismo. - Ni siquiera lo valía... - susurroó y comenzó a mirar en torno a la destrucción que lo rodeaba. Los edificios eran ahora nada y el castillo lucía más oscuro que de costumbre. Poniéndose en pie voló. - ¿Hay alguien aquí? - llamó al no ver más señales de vida.

Un sonido vino del suelo, Danny miró por encima del hombro para ver un ejército de fantasmas. Estaba en shock. - Ahora que Vlad no está, los fantasmas están fuera de control - supusó sacudiendo la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba en portal dentro del castillo. - Necesito cerrar el portal antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Volando invisible y rápidamente entre los edificios, sin ser notado en medio de todo el jaleo que había aparecido. Se hizo paso de forma rápida y voló hacia el interior del destrozado salón de baile. Se estremeció un poco ante el olor de carne y sangre quemada. - Terrible... - dijo, cubriendo su nariz. - Los fantasmas vienen del este... entonces tiene que ser esa dirección. - imaginó volando escaleras arriba. Parecían débiles. También parecía que Vlad quería dominar el mundo porque eran demasiados.

- Recuerdo que Sam me dijo algo de un retrato... - se dijo mirando a las paredes sin nada y al polvo arremolinándose. Caminó hasta que alzó la vista y vio un portal brillante, que estaba detrás de un retrato de Vlad, ahora roto, que ocupaba la pared. - Ahora lo sé. - suspiró para sí mismo y alzó las manos. Comenzaron a brillar de un tono azul pálido, lanzó un disparo al portal y lentamente se comenzó a sellar.

Pero, no era tan fuerte. El brillo alrededor del portal se volvió más intenso mientras usaba sus poderes. - Demonios - siseó y se concentró, antes de ser empujado por una fuerza. - ¿Por qué no te cierras?

- _Mezcla tus poderes._

- ¿Qué? - Danny escuchó una voz y no pudo hallarla, hasta que miró a su lado. - ¿Sam?

- _Hola Danny._ - dijo Sam sonriendo un poco, había un brillo en ella.

- ¿Cómo es que tú... - Danny intentó tocarla, pero su mano la atravesó.

- _Estoy muerta, este es mi fantasma..._ - dijo ella bajito, alzó la mano para tocar su cara o al menos lo intentó. - _Combina tus poderes. Hielo y ectoplasma y esto..._ - señaló su brazo sangrante. - _La sangre real lo sellará._

- Eso... tiene sentido. - dijo Danny poniendo la mano sobre la sangre y pasándola a su mano. - Espero que funcione. - dijo, haciendo una pelota ectoplásmica en una mano y una de hielo en la otra. La sangre empapó el hielo y él mando ambas hacia el portal. Hizo contacto y comenzó a brillar, cerrándose. - Funcionó - dijo y le sonrió a Sam quien comenzaba a desaparecer. - ¿Sam qué...

- _Cerraste el portal, Danny. Debo irme._ - Sonrió de nuevo - _te veo luego_ - y desapareció.

Danny permaneció ahí, en shock, antes de volver el rostro y volar tan rápido como pudo.

Sus ojos ardían.

- La mirada en sus ojos... - susurró. - Parecía _vacía_.

**-----**

**Muse-at-dawn.**

**Nunca traten de traducir si al mismo tiempo intentan no mirar un vicio que ya han adquirido D:**


	29. Epílogo

_Capítulo 28_

_Epílogo._

* * *

Mientras Danny llegaba al lugar donde dejó a Clockwork sus ojos se volvieron de un tono azul celeste y regresó de vuelta a su forma humana. Parpadeando para alejar el resto de lágrimas, respiró y miró hacia Clockwork. Cansado, se mantuvo firme. - El portal ha sido sellado, Vlad se fue, estamos en paz.

- Bien, bien - Clockwork comenzó a sonreír lentamente. - Una cosa más Danny. - dijo alzando la mano. - Tienes un deseo más.

- ¿Q-qué? - preguntó Danny abriendo los ojos de par en par. - ¿Uno más? ¿Por qué?

- Pediste un deseo a medianoche e hiciste un trato conmigo sin siquiera darte cuenta. Mantuviste tu palabra. - Clockwork lo miro. - ¿Te gustaría que trajera de vuelta a tu amiga Sam? - preguntó notando el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. - O ¿prefieres hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado? Podrías tener la vida que siempre has deseado. La vida que te fue arrebatada.

- ¿Podría... estar con Sammy? - se atrevió a preguntar Danny, mirándolo.

- Si, pero ella no estará contigo. - dijo Clockwork y antes de que Danny pudiera decir algo añadió. - Pero siempre podrás conquistarla como lo has hecho esta vez.

- Conquistarla... - Danny sonrió débilmente. - Supongo que puedo hacer eso.

- Ella no sabrá nada sobre esta línea de tiempo, nadie lo sabrá excepto tú Danny. - dijo Clockwork firmemente. - No debes mencionárselo, alteraría las cosas.

- Está bien... supongo que suena como un buen plan - dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros - Menos tristeza, quizás pueda ayudar a Sam a controlar sus poderes.

- Tendrás que ayudarla con eso Danny... también necesitarás ayuda. - apartando la mirada, Clockwork observó la luna. - Debemos darnos prisa, - alzó su vara de tiempo que comenzó a brillar en color azul oscuro. - Buena suerte Danny.

_Esta vez, arreglaré las cosas._

**Lo prometo. **

Fin.

----

**Muse-at-dawn.**

**La autora del fic (Karen Kano) ha dicho que comenzará la secuela, pero no sé si yo pueda comenzar a traducir, la verdad es que me he alejado mucho del fandom :S creo que todos se dan cuenta.**

**En fin, estuvo bien.**


End file.
